Tohru's Curse
by Tohru12
Summary: What happens when Akito lays a curse on Tohru, similar to the Sohma’s? CHAPTER 32 is Up! The final chapter, Tohru's Cure... Akito wakes up, but what will his decision be, will Tohru die? Please Read and Review! Possible Sequel
1. Skipping

Tohru's Curse

CHAPTER 1: Skipping

New Year's Day, 2 years after Tohru had arrived:

"Where is he, and that stupid monster," screamed Akito to Shigure.

_Flashback_

"_We're not going," said Kyo and Yuki in unison._

"_Fine by me, but you know Akito's going to get mad," explained Shigure_

"_Yes, but we can't leave Miss Honda home alone on New Years, and especially while she is sick!" Yuki said thinking it over._

"_And who cares about that stupid Akito anyways," said an annoyed Kyo._

"_Well, okay, I just hate to be the one to explain this all to Akito," said a sad Shigure._

_End of flashback_

"They skipped out again, like last year…", said Shigure bowing his head.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!" screamed Akito even louder than before, making some maids passing by stare. "They will have to be punished for these stupid actions, and so will that stupid Tohru Honda, hehehehe," laughed Akito in a sneering voice.

"Akito, you better not erase Tohru's memories," said Shigure

"SHUT UP, you stupid dog, and who ever said that I would erase her memories, I have something better in store." Said an angry Akito. "Now, shall we start the banquet…

"Yes, we will," said Shigure now down because of what Akito had said, "yes we will."

Back At Home

"Yuki, you really didn't have to stay, you should have gone, I am already troubling you being sick," said a worried Tohru.

" Miss Honda, don't worry about it, just being with you is better than going to that banquet," explained Yuki.

Kyo took off his gas mask as he walked into the room holding a bowl of miso soup.

"Tohru," hearing the conversation between her and Yuki, "I don't mind not going to the main house anyways, its not like I am included in the zodiac banquet, and if you are worried about being sick, just get better," said Kyo.

Tohru smiled, feeling better now that she knew they weren't hating it being home with her, although she found them a bit more tense than usual, was something wrong…

I sure do hope the punishment for skipping isn't that bad, Kyo thought to himself.

I wonder what Akito will do, is there a punishment , and if so, please don't let it affect Miss Honda, Yuki started thinking, Oh, no, if Akito hurt him, Miss Honda would be frantic making herself sicker than before, he really did hope that Akito would let it slide.

Main House

Most of the Juuinishi weren't surprised when Yuki and Kyo didn't show up, they almost expected it, especially Hatori, knowing that Tohru was sick. Throughout the banquet everyone was quiet, knowing that Yuki and Kyo would be punished. Akito was growing more and more sick of the silence, when he burst out, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU STUPID WORTHLESS IDIOTS!"

"I'm sorry, I apologize, I apologize to the world, to Akito, to anyone who has the same name as me, and…," yelled Ritsu in his normal screaming voice.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID DANG MONKEY," screamed Akito at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ritsu.

"Now why the heck are you so quiet, is there something I should know," asked Akito in his nicest voice possible.

"Uh, none other then the fact that Hiro's mother is going to have a baby," said Ayame happily which made Hiro look down trying not to yell.

"I know that already stupid, everyone found out at the summer house," said an annoyed Akito.

"Well how was I supposed to know, I wasn't there," whispered Ayame mostly to himself.

" So, is that truly all you have been thinking about," asked Akito with a smirk across his face.


	2. Punishment

**_Disclaimer:_** I didn't write this in the first chapter but I do not own fruits basket although I really wish I did. Please enjoy the second chapter of Tohru's Curse, and thank you to **Suteki31392** and s**arabella1** for being the first two reviews for my fan-fiction and inspiring me to publish the second chapter in the same day.

Please note that the italics are the thoughts of the characters…

Tohru's Curse

CHAPTER 2: Punishment

"Hehehehehe, I've got it, something to make this a little more livelier, why don't all of you help me decide Yuki and Kyos punishments, hahahahahaha," Laughed Akito in his sneering voice and laughter.

"What about Tohru, are you sure you don't want us to decide that too," said a shocked Shigure.

"NO, you stupid idiotic dog, like I said before, I already have something in mind for her," yelled Akito.

"What," said the other zodiac members in shock.

_Great, who knows what Akito is going to do to Tohru, I know, its time for a vacation so that we can get Tohru as far away from Akito as possible! Momiji thought._

"Well, now we shall go down the line stating punishments for Yuki," said Akito joyed by the looks on the Juuinishi's faces.

"Uh, you could give Yuki a little taste of old memories by putting him in "the room," said Kureno half hesitating over the choice.

"Ooo, that could work, I knew I could always count on Kureno to give me a good answer," Akito said, "I think we will stick to that, because I know that is the best all of you are going to come up with and I am in a good mood so I won't toture you with answers." _Oh this will be good, little do they know what ever they said I would double for that stupid monster, Kyo, hissed Akito, Oh this is going to get better than it already is, and a whole lot more fun._

"Wait what about Kyo," asked a scared Kagura worrying about her beloved.

_Dangit leave it to that boar to bring up that monster, thought an angry Akito._

"How dare you say that monsters name in the presence of me you imbecile, you," screamed Akito to Kagura.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kagura in her tiny voice.

"Now, onto the dance, Hatori…" said a now calm Akito.

_Great I was hoping he would forget like last time, aren't I a little to old for this, well here go nothing, thought a really down Hatori, This is going to be embarrassing… _

_Okay, you put your right foot in you put your right foot out, you put your right foot in a you shake it all about…And turn around, squat jump, wiggle like a dragon, throw an amazing cartwheel and wolah._

When Hatori finished he noticed that even the maid were staring at him.

_Great so much for that serious reputation…_

"Hatori," called out Akito.

_Oh great his face is red with anger, my eye, I must shield my eye_

"That was…

Shigure's House: Day 2 (The New Years Celebration lasts 3 days)

_I think I am feeling better now, maybe I can do some chores they must be piling up, I should just go fold some laundry, hopefully Yuki and Kyo wont notice…_

Tohru had managed to get half way down the stairs before she noticed that Kyo was at the bottom of the stair case and Yuki was at the top coming down to bring her up.

_Oh well, it was worth a try._

"Miss Honda, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you need to rest if you want to get better, now o back to bed, if your lonely just call, and I'll be right by your side," explained Yuki like a mother.

"Yah, me too Tohru, just call and I'll be up in a second," said Kyo trying not to let Yuki be the one doing all of the stuff for Tohru.

"Uh, Yuki, Kyo, is Shigure coming home tomorrow?" asked Tohru changing the subject.

"Yes," the both said together glaring at each other with evil eyes.

"Oh, Okay," thanked Tohru with a smile across her face.

_Tomorrow, I'll make them breakfast for sure!_

Shigure's House: Day 3 5:30 am

_Okay, now all I have to do is get out of bed and go make breakfast, Tohru started thinking._

Tohru slowly made her way down to the kitchen…

Main House: 5:30 am

It was 5:30 am when they all decided to go, Akito had supposibly fallen asleep, and they all wanted to go home, so they all said there good-byes and left.

As soon as Akito knew that everyone was gone he got up and started preparing…

Shigure was walking home he had left 5 min. ago and he was anxious to get to his "flower." It would take him another 20 min before arriving home but he was glad to be away from the main house…

Main House: 5:35 am

By the powers of me and my servants I call upon a new curse, much worse then the Sohma's to fall upon a stupid girl named Tohru Honda! Muahahahahahahahahaha, laughed Akito, now who was going to save her…

Shigure's House 5:36 am

Tohru had been stirring the rice for the riceballs, when a wind of great force flew into the house breaking the front door, it traveled into the kitchen hitting Tohru, which resulted in knocking her out. Her face fell into the burning rice, unconscious of knowing what was happininig to her…

_Will Tohru die lying in the rice cooker, will anyone find her in time to save her, what was Akito going to say earlier, pleas review, the more reviews the more chapters, hehehehe_

_-Tohru12_


	3. The Curse Begins?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I wish I did, and all of the stuff that came with it. Thank You to my reviewers for chapter two so far **hypermikogirl** and **Suteki31392. **I know that falling into a rice cooker isn't that bad but that is definitely not the curse. Please Review…

Chapter 3: The Curse Begins?

At 5:55 Shigure arrived home only to find that his door was knocked down, he ignored it casually thinking it was only Kyo and Yuki's fight that had caused it. It was then that he smelt something burning. He walked into the kitchen to find Tohru laying in the rice cooker. Now that is strange I didn't think that you had to get that close to cook. He walked over and tapped Tohru on the shoulder, when she didn't budge he pulled her up to find a rice covered face, then poof!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note when I was writing Akito's chant I was in a hurry so it didn't turn out to well sorry and thanks for the comment on the maniacal laughter I won't use that again… I'll try something different…)

Kyo had left early that morning to go to the dojo knowing that Tohru wouldn't wake up and if she did Yuki would be there. He was now coming down the path when he noticed the front door was smashed. He started to run towards the house with many thoughts racing through his head when he reached the door. He smelt food and started to walk into the kitchen to find Shigure crying…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Since I wanted to end the chapter there, but thought that it was way short, I decided that this may be the best time to state what had happened to Hatori and some of the other side stories.)

"Hatori that was so funny, I never kn—ew you cou---ld heheheh come up wi---th something so fun—ny, hahahahahah," laughed Akito occasionally stopping mid word with extra laughter.

_He thought it was funny, great now what will everyone think of me._

"But, you should no more than anyone here, AND not here, that this dance is supposed to be graceful, elegant, and is a highly respected traditional dance, you have broken that tradition with that dance hahahaha, now because it was so funny I will not punish you out of the bottom of my heart." (wait does Akito even have a heart or is it just a black hole…)

Momiji had no time to take Tohru away and had heard Akito say the little chant, and knew there would be trouble…

As soon as I get more reviews I will update to the next chapter which I will start on almost immediately, I will also, depending on the reviews, update daily and next chapter will probably hold all of the information on the curse. Sorry for such a short chapter, I will try to make them longer depending on when I feel is a good stopping point.


	4. Tohru?

Tohru's Curse

Chapter 4: Tohru?

Disclaimer/Other: I do not own fruits basket, blah blah blah. Thank you oh so much to my reviewers you make my day. Thanks to all of you, ratloverusa, Nari-chan13,

Dark-kyoangel, charlie-becks, and egymer. Thanks for all of your comments and ideas, I'll see about putting them into the story. I don't know if I'll make it more Tohru/Kyo or Tohru/Yuki, because it might lose the interests of both sides, for now I will keep it neutral. Okay, This is the chapter were the curse happens, if you think I chose something not that good tell me and I might think about changing the chapter around, if you want to email me my address is on my profile, I think.

Ok onward to the 4th chapter.

**Tohru's Curse**

Tohru?

"Shigure? Why the heck are you crying, where's Tohru? Why is there food cooking? I know as well as you know that the only people in this house that can cook are me and Tohru? Kyo asked Shigure raising his voice with each sentence.

"Toh-ru… is," was all that Shigure could manage before he choked on his own tears again.

"Torhu is… what," screamed Kyo.

Yuki walked into the room obviously sleep walking again but half awake from Kyo yelling. He walked over to his cousin, Kyo, and slapped his face just to make him shut up.

"Will you two stop!" yelled Shigure as loud as he could.

Both boys stared in amazement at the 27 or so old man.

"Can't you see, because you two skipped out on the New Year's Celebration, Akito decided to blame Tohru for your actions, as well as you. He has set a curse on her, a curse similar to ours. Whether or not the curse is worse than ours we have to help her." Said Shigure who had stopped crying now.

"Well where is she," the two high schoolers said in unison.

"She's in the pot." Said Shigure now curious after what he had said.

As the three men gathered are the pot they looked inside to…

(I am so mean.)

Main House

Momiji had already told the others, and they were all sulking with each other in a room far away from Akito's. "Should we tell them?" asked Haru uncertain of what they should do. "They probably already know, because if this curse that Tohru has is like ours then she would have transformed into whatever by now, because she would have been weak from her sickness." Said Hatori who had already regained control of his reputation.

"I wish there was something we could do…" said a worried Kagura.

"Oh, I do hope sissy is ok," was all that Kisa could manage before breaking out in tears all over again.

"I guess I kind of feel sorry for that stupid woman," said a .000000000000001 sad Hiro.

"Well maybe we should all go over there together to find out all about the curse that Tohru has," said Momiji.

"No, we can't all go over at once or Akito will know that we found out." Said a stern Hatori

"Found out what?" asked…

(I want to make this chapter extra long to make up for the third so on we go)

"Oh curd," almost everyone said under their breath.

The voice from outside the door sounded like Akito, but when the door opened someone else walked in… Kureno.

Shigure's House-

Now for the moment most of you have been waiting for since I published this. Dun duda dun dudadada dun Horns blow, ok maybe I am getting A little to carried away, anyways this will probably turn out horrible, or really good, if it turns out bad please tell me, oh well here goes nothing.

The three men gathered around the now unplugged rice cooker. They looked inside to find…. To find… to find a…. to find a rice ball, mixed in with all of the other rice with little stick legs and stick arms and one big red eye. The eye fluttered open revealing Tohru's Blue/brown (blue in anime brown in manga) eye.

"Where am I?" was all that this small rice ball could manage. When Tohru talked the rice ball spread apart where a mouth would have been.

The three men gasped when they heard this. Kyo was the first to regain speech

"Tohru, right now, at this moment you are in a rice cooker." Was all Kyo could say.

Tohru thought that they were kidding and went to stand up. That is when she realized that her leg were little sticks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Tohru at the top of her lungs resulting in her fainting, (does she even have lungs?)

"Well it is probably best that she did faint, now I guess we should get her out of there and call Hatori.

The room was silent as Kureno stood in the doorway of the room that led to where most of the Juuinishi were sitting. Finally a sound went of ring… ring… ring…

_Hatori, its me Shigure, I think Tohru is in great need of your care… _

I think this was also a little to short, but it was longer than last chapter, please review, all types are welcome, the more reviews the faster and the more chapters coming out. I am in school right now so I will not be updating to late afternoon, Homework first. I really would like to write more for this story but I need reviews to fuel me, thanks again to all of my reviewers.

-Tohru 12


	5. The Curse Gets Worse?

The Curse Gets Worse?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I hope that the last chapter did not make anyone lose interest, because thinking about it made me wonder if you thought that it was a little too light. So, I decided that I would make the curse worse then it is already, I had planned on it but now it is a definite. Thanks again to the reviewers so far for chapter 4:

**Nari-chan13** and **charlie-becks.** I will now continue with chapter 5, wow I am already on chapter 5…

**Tohru's Curse:**

**The Curse Gets Worse?**

**Previously…** The room was silent as Kureno stood in the doorway of the room that led to where most of the Juuinishi were sitting. Finally a sound went of ring… ring… ring…

_Hatori, its me Shigure, I think Tohru is in great need of your care… _

**Present**

Hatori knew what the phone call meant; they had found out that Tohru was cursed.

_Great, now the only problem is that I have to get out of here to go help them, and Tohru._

"Who was that," asked Kureno

"Uh… Oh, it was a patient, I have to go now, will you please excuse me," asked Hatori hoping that he found a way out.

"Yes, sure you can go, I am not holding you back," said a smiling Kureno.

"Yes, I will be going now good-bye..." Hatori said as he exited the room.

_That was a close one…_

"Now what were you all saying about Akito…" asked Kureno…

Hatori, as soon as he found himself far enough away from Kureno and the others started running towards his car, hoping not to run into anyone, especially Akito. For once his luck turned for a change and he was able to escape the main house unseen. He was now pulling up to Shigure's home.

Hatori walked into the house wondering what would have happened to Tohru, he couldn't even imagine her with a curse. He searched the first floor for signs of life but he found nothing. He figured they were upstairs in Tohru's room. The doctor entered what he thought was Tohru's room and was shocked when he saw Tohru. She was no longer a nice white rice ball, but was turning moldy, and looked as though she would explode into a world of goo.

He walked over to once what was a girl and examined the small creature. Finally after looking at the sleeping thing, he poked it, and an exotic smell came out of it similar to Kyo's but much worse, what was happening to Tohru.

Main House

Kureno faced the room full of Juuinishi, they were all teenagers practically. Haru finally gave in and said, "Akito's punishment for Tohru was placing a curse on her, we have no idea what kind or what it is, we mine as well have told you seeing as the word would have gotten around to Akito eventually. Momiji, heard Akito chant (the lame chant that I wrote) something about "laying a curse on that stupid Tohru Honda," explained Haru.

"Well, it's not like I would have told Akito anyways, because all he does is torment me, keep me to himself, I am rarely let out of this house." Said Kureno.

Shigure's House

The stench coming from Tohru was getting worse and worse. The four men were working together to try to find a solution to making Tohru normal again, if her curse was anything like theirs. They thought that she should have changed back already, if she was going to change back like they did, so that was out of the question. It was then that the smell drifted to their noses, and they thought of Kyo, being the cat, his curse was somewhat different from theirs. Maybe all Tohru needed was to be held or talked to or cared for. Kyo was the first one to step forward knowing what she must feel.

"Tohru! Tohru! Wake up," said Kyo.

Tohru's eye opened and she saw Kyo looking down at her.

_So it wasn't a dream, but how do I get back to normal, will I be stuck like this forever._

"What can we do, I don't want to be stuck like this forever," said a voice projecting from the moldy green rice ball.

"Miss Honda, we are trying to think up a way for you to get back to normal, but the fact of the matter is we need to run some tests to see if they will change you back." Said a concerned Yuki.

After everything the tried didn't work, Kyo was just throwing out ideas, "Why don't we just stick her back in the pot and maybe she will gradually get better."

"You know Kyo that might just work, but she can't change back if she is in a rice pot how about we stick her in the bath tub," said Hatori willing to try anything.

They filled the upstairs bath tub with water, and stuck the moldy green rice ball in it. Hatori said that he would stay in there but the other three needed to get some rest seeing as they were working all night. The three men walked out and slipped into there beds, hoping that the idea would work.

Hatori stood in the bath tub and watched as the mold on the rice ball disappeared along with the smell, the idea seemed to be working. It was actually quite amusing watching the small rice ball wade around in the 2 inch deep water. Hatori was lost in his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Not wanting to disturb Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, he walked down stairs leaving Tohru alone in the bathroom. As Hatori opened the door, he was surprised to see Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Kureno, and the other Juuinishi waiting outside the door. They were just as surprised to see him also. As Hatori explained what had happened to Tohru, the all heard a poof in the bathroom upstairs. They all paused outside the door until Kagura opened the door, they all stared in amazement…

Hahahahahaha, now all of you have to wait until the next chapter comes out. And it won't be coming out without the help of my reviewers. There is no story without you please review, any comments are welcome, and I plan to keep on going. Pleeeaaasssee please tell me if my story is going in the wrong direction, the chapters are too short or if, you don't like the way I made a certain event happen. Please review once again, and thanks to all of you who do review, you are the best.

-Tohru12


	6. Dead or Alive?

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, but I do wish I did. I also wished I owned Kaleido Star, Spirited Away, Angelic Layer, and most every anime/manga. I want to be friends with Natsuki Takaiya, and all of the other people who do anime/mangas. Anyways thank you to the reviewers for Chapter 5: **Nari-chan13** and **year of da cat fanclub **I really enjoyed having your reviews. On with Chapter 6…

**_Tohru's Curse:_**

**Chapter 6**

**Dead or Alive?**

They all stared at what used to be a human, then rice ball, then green moldy blob. It was now a skeletal figure of what they guessed was a cursed Tohru. They all stood there shocked, while many thoughts raced through their heads.

_Is she dead?_

_What happened?_

_Is there anything that we can do?_

_This is horrible!_

_Why Tohru?_

_I don't understand?_

"Even is she is dead, the least we could do is make her look like what she was when she was first transformed," said Hiro trying to feel sad, but he couldn't feel it coming.

"You know that might just work, maybe that will get her back to that stage at least," said Hatori thinking it over.

They all crowded around the rice pot wondering what was going to happen. Kyo was up now, woken by the racket of the Sohmas and had taken over the job of doing the rice. Although he did not show it Kyo was really happy to do this, it meant him doing something for Tohru for once, and that stupid rat couldn't do anything about it.

As Kyo molded the rice ball around Tohru she started to take shape. He hoped that she wouldn't be stuck like this forever. It was then that it happened…

* * *

Main House

Kureno had not gone with the rest of the Juuinishi to Shigure's Home, he would have liked to, but he knew that if Akito found out he would be stuck at the main house for the next three years, never aloud to leave the gates. He'd rather not risk it. It was seconds later that he realized that he had made the right decision. A young maid came running up to him.

"Master Kureno, Akito wishes to speak with you immediately." Said the young maid panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Thank You," said Kureno blandly, as he walked off towards Akito's Room.

_I wonder what Akito could possibly want now. It sure is a good thing that I did not go with the others. Did Akito find out that everyone knew about him being the one that laid a curse on Tohru?_

"Akito, it's me, Kureno," said Kureno still half lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, come in my loyal servant," Said Akito with a smirk across his face, "sit down, make yourself comfortable, I have something very important to tell you."

Kureno walked into the room shut the door and sat down sitting on the back of his shins. (I didn't know if that was called something different, but he was sitting like they did in the anime when with Akito.)

"How are you Kureno," asked Akito politely.

"Fine, how about you, how has your health been treating you," said Kureno keeping a strait face.

"That is none of your business Kureno, I did not ask you, and now on to what I was meaning to talk to you about,"Akito started, "how much do you know about Tohru Honda?"

"Nothing much, lets see, I met her at the summer house, and..." Kureno stopped. _He had forgotten about his secret surprise visit with Tohru at the main house, and that Akito knew nothing about it. He had also never told anyone about his secret visit with Arisa Uotani. _"And, that is about all I have seen of her, except a few glimpses of when she was at the main house."

"Well, you do not know that much about her, so I will explain to you the torture this women has caused the Sohma family. She knows about our secret, and has even had recent thoughts of breaking it" Akito stopped, he started laughing his evil laugh, " she wants them to be free to do as they please, and you remember, we told her about the monsters confinement, she wants to prevent that too." Akito said all of this in between laughs. Finally he came to a stop and put on a serious face, "Kureno, can you keep a secret, a very big secret?" asked Akito, more serious looking than ever before.

"Yes, Akito, I can keep a secret," said Kureno wondering why Akito was asking.

"Kureno, I if you haven't already found out, am the one who cursed Tohru," hissed Akito.

_So Momiji wasn't lying, how could Akito do something so cruel. Well I guess the fact is he is cruel, thought Kureno._

Kureno placed a shocked expression on his face.

"Kureno, why are you so surprised, I told you at the New Years Celebration, I had something in mind for Tohru. She is taking my servants away from me, and I do not like that," Akito said, then his anger rose, "She deserved such a thing, she is nothing compared to ME!" screamed Akito.

It took a few minutes for Akito to calm down.

"What I am trying to say Kureno," Akito stopped coughed and continued, "can you keep a secret as large as the answer to make that stupid women change back?"

I am so mean, I am sorry. But you will have to wait till I update the next chapter. Oh and in your reviews, which I hope you write, could you please say if you prefer a KyoxTohru, or a YukixTohru, this may determine the plot of the next few chapters… Please Review, I love reviews, I now realize why so many people like reviews, I don't mind if there short or long, but the fact of the matter is I want to know if you are reading and enjoying my story, there won't be a next chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews, so all of you that want another chapter, please review. Am I begging to hard, I might post I might not, depends on my mood and brain. And if any of you aren't reviewing because for some odd reason you don't want you name posted, just right in your review telling me not to…Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 of Tohru's Curse. Oh and thanks to all of those people who put me on their favorites.


	7. The Neverending Curse?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket, but I wish I did and all of the things that came with it, I Love Furuba!Long LIVE FURUBA! Anyways ¾ reviews voted Kyoru 1 Yukiru, but I still might just keep it no pair. Thanks to the reviewers **Nari-chan13**, **year of da cat fanclub**, **Riya-chan in** **London**, and **Damagd Roses.**

**Tohru's Curse:**

Chapter 7:

The Never-ending Curse?

_As Kyo molded the rice ball around Tohru she started to take shape. He hoped that she wouldn't be stuck like this forever. It was then that it happened…_

Tohru transformed once again, this time worse than anything most of them had seen before, what she looked like was almost indescribable. She looked like a 5 year-old with gray hair, huge saggy eyes, a shark's set of teeth, and pale skin beyond belief. And the fact that she was unconscious. And when what was supposed to be Tohru, popped up, she was wearing clothing, and all over it said… AKITO DID THIS TO ME. HELP ME…

Then they all realized it words kept appearing… KURENO + AKITO SOHMA ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT KNOW THE ANSWER TO CURE ME.

After reading this off of the mysterious clothing, they all were in a daze, when suddenly the phone rang. Rin left the room to go get, "Hello?" answered Rin, "Yah this is Shigure's House, what about it…" "Oh I see well let me go get Shigure." With that Rin left the telephone and went back to the group to get Shigure, who was now awake.

"Shigure, it's for you, its Akito."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar name.

Earlier At the Main House

"_What I am trying to say Kureno," Akito stopped coughed and continued, "can you keep a secret as large as the answer to make that stupid women change back?"_

"Yes Akito, you can trust me with anything." Said Kureno curious of what the solution could be.

"Well Tohru will go through many stages, depending on what Shigure and the others try to do. In order for them to change her back, first they must make her be just bones then they must cover her in rice once again, then she will change into a demon-ish looking 5 year-old that has the same stench as the "monster", but much worse. After that they must hug her and accept her, and then she will gain consciousness, and will have to drink leek soup with rice. The last step is to say her name backwards, Adnoh Urhot. You can also say this name in the beginning and won't have to go through all of that crud. Now, if you ever tell anyone the answer to curing Tohru, you will be dead. And I'll have Hatori erase your memories along with all of the other people involved. Leave, get out of here now!" Said Akito making the last part louder. Heh, what Kureno doesn't know is that saying that will make things worse.

Conversation between Akito and Shigure

"Hello?" asked Shigure

"Shigure, how is Tohru?" asked Akito

"She looks like a demon 5 year-old."

"Oooh, I am surprised that you got that far."

"What do you mean that far?"

"Why should I explain myself, you have no right to ask me any questions, how dare you question me." Akito yelled into the receiver.

"Sorry, Akito, I did not mean to question you." Said Shigure who really was sorry, his ear ached.

"I have to go." Akito said and turned off the phone.

A few seconds later the phone rang again, this time it was Kureno.

"Shigure, I can't talk long, Akito, he's about to bug all phones, but the next step is Lo..."

Kureno's voice had stopped and Shigure could hear him being slapped, then a YOU IDIOT, and more Akito cursing.

"Kureno?"

The receiver went dead.

Not to bad of an ending, sorry the chapter was kind of short, I'll try to make the next one longer, I haven't been able to use the computer that much this weekend, but I'll update quicker during the week. I only got 4 reviews, and was pretty disappointed; I hope to get more, if you want more chapters. Please don't hold back. Criticism welcome. I really enjoy reviews, of all types. All of you, who really want the next chapter I am going to have to say that at least 5 reviews are needed, please don't hold back, even if it is just one sentence it is welcome. Please also if you haven't already said which pair you prefer, it doesn't exactly mean anything yet but it could decide later chapters' plots.


	8. A Turn of Luck?

**Declaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. I will keep this short, so you can read the next chapter. Wow 8. Anyways Thanks for the reviews from: **Nari-chan13**, **Riya-chan in London**, **Damagd Roses**, and **year of da cat fanclub**!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 8:

A Turn of Luck?

**Shigure's House**

"What could Kureno "the next step is," thought Shigure and he set down the phone. Ignoring the others he walked into his library, and started to flip through the dictionary. "Lo," Lots, load, loan, loathe, lob, lobster… Ah, maybe he meant that the next stage of Tohru's transformation was a lobster. Well that could be a possibility," thought Shigure. "Then again maybe a better search some more, local, lock, loco, locust, log, lollipop, London, long, loop, lounge, lousy, love, love …, love…," Shigure kept reading until he was shocked by a sound of a poof right before him.

**Main House**

"Kureno! How dare you go right out and tell them, after you just said that I could trust you with anything, Where is Hatori!" yelled Akito. "_Great why did he have to tell them the next step, I new I should have really told him the wrong thing. It was only going to get worse for myself." Thought Akito._

"Where is Hatori!" yelled Akito once again coming back from his thoughts. It was then that he noticed that there was no one in sight; he was in bed and sweating. _"Wait how did I get here, wasn't I just outside… was that a dream, oh good the secret is still safe, it was just a dream." _

"I'm glad to see you're up Akito." Said Hatori as he entered Akito's room. "I was worried when I found you laying half dead of exhaustion in the middle of the road right outside." Said Hatori with a strait face.

It then hit Akito. _"It wasn't a dream, I really did tell Kureno, and why else would I be out in the street. Oh no, he probably already told the others how to get her back to normal. This is all going so badly…"_ Akito thought this as he drifted back to sleep, falling into a coma.

**Shigure's House**

The poof surprised Shigure beyond belief, when he looked up the face looked oddly familiar. "I must be dreaming, but are you perhaps Tohru's Mother?"

The ghostly figure replied, "Why yes I am , call me Kyoko, and you must be Shigure, Tohru talks about you a lot, and also was it Kyo and Yuki."

Shigure was shocked when the angelic looking figure replied.

"I… uh… Yes, I am Shigure Sohma, Tohru's guardian, I am sorry to say that your daughter has been going through a lot lately." Literally she had, she had eaten to of the cushions at the table in the dining room, Shigure could here the faint cries and shouts of the terrified Sohmas.

"Oh I know that already, that is partly why I am here, to help you. The word Kureno was trying to say to you was Love, but what it really is acceptance, just like Kyo, Tohru needs to be loved in this form in order for her to transform back. Then--, Great, I am so sorry, I will come back as soon as I can!" said the ghostly Kyoko, as she started to disappear into thin air, before she totally dissolved completely, she yelled, "remember acceptance is the key!"

"Wow, thought Shigure, what a mysterious woman, it's too bad that she had to disperse like that." Thought Shigure.

**Where Kyoko Lives:**

"Why, the heck did you have to bring me back so soon, I didn't get to finish." Said Kyoko to her husband Katsuya. They could now live together, where they could not be separated, by death, or anything else. But both had been hard at work, watching their only daughter fall into a trauma. Kyoko, wanted to do everything she could to help the Sohmas, they had done so much for their Tohru already, but ultimately, she did not want her daughter cursed.

**Back at Shigure's House**

Shigure thought for awhile sitting at his writing desk. "I wonder if I should tell them about the surprise visit I had," Shigure continued to wonder. He decided that he would tell Tohru later when he was ready, but for now he needed Yuki or Kyo to help him. Yuki, unfortunately was still asleep, and had not been there for any of this and would be sulking. Kyo had already gotten past that stage and was trying to figure out ways to cure Tohru. He decided that it might be even better if it was Kyo seeing as he had his own problems too. He walked out into the room where the demon Tohru was, along with everyone else, but Hatori, who had went home. Some maid had called saying that Hatori was needed at the Main House because there was something wrong with Akito. He then ushered Kyo to follow, and took him into to his study.

"Kyo, this may be hard to believe, but I was visited by the Angel of Tohru's mother, Kyoko. She has told me the next step into curing Tohru…" Shigure started.

As Shigure explained the whole ordeal, Kyo's eyes grew big, yes he was going to be able to do something for Tohru, and it would help her get back to normal. Kyo talked it over with Shigure, until they agreed on what to do. They needed to test first if Kyo could hug Tohru without transforming. After that they would see what else they could do. Kyo ran out of the Study and went into the dining room where Tohru was supposed to be. He asked where she was, and they all pointed upstairs. Then cautiously, Kyo silently walked up the stair and knocked on Tohru's Door. She opened it with curiosity, and then Kyo ran and hugged her, saying how much he and the rest of them needed her, and she had to change back and f she didn't he didn't know what. It was after saying all of this that he noticed that he hadn't transformed.

**Kyoko's Place:**

"He did it, He did it!" yelled Kyoko jumping up and down on her bed. She looked at her husband, and saw his smile. Now all she had to do is get back down there, and deliver the next step. She walked outside to the portal, and tried to step through, but when she stepped through it she ended up somewhere else, somewhere out of the world, at another house of someone deceived. Someone who was alone, and watching over her child too.

I told you all I would try to make it longer, and it is almost doubled in length. Please review, and tell people who you think would like this story about it. Chapter 9: should be posted within two days, depending on the outcome of the # of reviews I get. Sorry for any grammar problems. I hope you continue to Read and Review Tohru's Curse!

-Tohru 12


	9. Special Visitors

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own fruits basket! I really wish I did though, that would be nice. Thank you to all to my reviewers, keep on reviewing: **charlie-becks**, **Nari-chan13**, **Sue** **Sporker**, and **Damagd Roses**! Chapter 9 is here.

**Tohru's Curse **

Chapter 9:

Special Visitors

"_He did it, He did it!" yelled Kyoko jumping up and down on her bed. She looked at her husband, and saw his smile. Now all she had to do is get back down there, and deliver the next step. She walked outside to the portal, and tried to step through, but when she stepped through it she ended up somewhere else, somewhere out of the world, at another house of someone deceived. Someone who was alone, and watching over her child too._

"Hello? And who are you?" asked the kind looking women in the house.

"Uh, yes, I am Kyoko Honda!"

"Are you by any chance related to Tohru Honda?"

"Yes she is my daughter, how do you know her?"

"Well I never really met her before, but my son has, his name is Kyo."

Wow, I didn't transform, as Kyo hugged the child tight enough that she couldn't get away. Soon enough the evil Tohru thing fell back asleep and Kyo laid it in bed. He left the room only to hear another poof as he closed the door. He flung the door open to see the problem and noticed that it was Tohru, the teenage Tohru, looking like what she had before they found her as a rice ball. She lay peacefully unconscious underneath the covers. Kyo not sure whether to leave her or not went back downstairs to first tell Shigure, and then the others.

The two mothers had been talking for a while when they saw on the Furubavision, (television for them to watch Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and they others) Kyo hugging Tohru.

"I am so glad that Kyo can be happy once more, I tried to love him, but I just couldn't not with the way my husband kept talking to me about him. I feel your grief, and you can't even be there to comfort your own child."

"I know, but your child is there, and he is doing what I have told their guardian, Shigure."

"You went down there! Wow, I have always wanted to go down but I was afraid I would get stuck and be tortured or something!"

"Well how about you go down with me, to see Shigure…"

So the two mothers left the house and went back down to the Sohma house. They appeared holding hands in Shigure's study.

"Huh, Kyoko, is that you?" Shigure asked as he heard the poof.

"Yah, it's me, and I have brought someone else with me."

"Well, who is it?" Asked Shigure curiously.

"See for yourself." Said Kyoko with a smile across her face.

"Huh, is that you "_Kyo's Mom_."

"Hi Shigure, long time no see."

Just then as if right on cue, Kyo knocked on the door an entered the room. He stood there shocked for a second and then fainted. _Was that my mom, and that other lady looked like Tohru's Mom in that picture she brings everywhere. So Shigure was not lying when he said that he had seen an angel, wow. This is so unexpected, what should I say to her, what if I blurt out something. I know, I will apologize…_

Kyo soon got up to find that his angelic mother was staring at him. He said, "Mom, I am sorry for killing you." This time she was the one in shock. She fainted and dispersed.

"Oh well, at least we can make up something since Kyo fell back asleep," said Kyoko. "Anyways in order to get Tohru back from the state she is in now, you must say her name backwards. I have to go and see if "she: is ok, so until we meet again, good-bye." Kyoko disappeared in a poof, and was gone from sight.

Kyo had only been asleep for about two minutes before he woke and went to tell Shigure the news about Tohru. Shigure then explained the next step. Hatori had come back from the main house, saying that Akito was in a coma, and even if he woke, Hatori could get back there before he realized it. Kyo told the others, about the next answer and how Tohru had gotten back to normal except she was unconscious. Kyo glanced around the room after this, and saw Kagura. She was red in the face, but was getting better, because she liked Tohru and didn't like the fact that she was cursed. All of the Sohmas gathered around in Tohru's bedroom. Kyo left the group of Sohmas, which now consisted of both Shigure and Yuki. "Adnoh Urhot." Kyo said into Tohru's ear. Her eyes shot open, and she wondered if she was back to normal. She looked around the room of Sohmas staring at her in disbelief. She was back to normal.

Another chapter done, thanks again to all of you that reviewed for chapter 8, PLEASE REVIEW my story. The next chapter of Tohru's Curse will either be posted tomorrow or the next day, depending on my homework, Eck. Also the date may vary depending on reviews. No cliff hanger that much right? Anyways I love reviews, and with reviews, comes fuel for ideas for more chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 9 of Tohru's Curse!

-Tohru 12


	10. Normal or Not?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket, but I do have a copy of volumes 1-14! CHAPTER 10 IS FINALLY HERE! Sorry for the wait, I just wasn't in the mood yesterday, but here comes another chapter. I hope to continue the story, so it's not over yet! Thanks to all of my reviewers: **Nari-chan13**, **iceball19**, and **Riya-chan in London**.

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 10:

Normal or Not?

All of the Sohmas left the room so that Tohru could change. She half wondered what they were all surprised about, and why were they all in her room. Had something happened?

"Miss Honda, we're so glad that you are back to normal," said Yuki.

"What do you mean normal?" asked Tohru.

"You don't remember," asked Haru.

"Remember what?"

"Well, you know she was unconscious most of the time, and she probably forgot being a rice ball." Said Hatori intelligently.

"Rice Ball?"

That is when Shigure explained the entire ordeal, leaving out the parts of the special visitors, keeping them to himself.

"Wow, so I am cursed, that's horrible! What am I going to do! Can I tell my friends?" asked Tohru curiously.

"I wouldn't, unless you have to, it might be best to just keep it a secret, like ours, because then they might question how you got it, and that would all come back to us." said Hatori.

"Oh okay, I won't tell them."

Akito, still in his coma was having many dreams flow into his mind. He saw his childhood, and the old memories of the older Juinishi staring at him with glee. It was the only time that they had ever smiled at him like that, he was three. It was now he realized, while in a deep sleep, that they were happy because they could be free of any "god" now that the previous head was dead and this one was no more than a toddler. Now he realized that the Juinishi hated him, he was mean, cruel, evil, and a fool. He had always thought that because he let that stupid woman into their lives they had all gone away. But it wasn't just her, it was also him. He pushed them away and she pulled them closer. It was then after realizing this that Akito, woke up, pale as could be, and stared into space.

"I need to find Miss Honda!" Akito whispered to himself, getting out of the bed.

(I forgot to ask last time, but does anybody know what Kyo's Mom's name is?)

"Hey, are you okay?" Kyoko asked the other figure.

"Yes, just a little started that's all." Explained the pale angel, "It has just been so long since we saw each other last, and the only thing he could say is I'm sorry, I should have said that not him, he didn't know!" the mother explained as she broke down into tears.

Kyoko comforted the other women, and tried to make her stop crying, she wanted to check on Tohru.

Sorry this was a little short, the next one will hopefully be longer, if I can, and it might even be posted later today. Please review, criticism is always welcome, and if you have any suggestions for a story I should read just put it in your review. Although Tohru is back to normal, the story has just begun…

-Tohru 12

I'll update real soon…


	11. True Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Okay I came up with an Idea! Yay Ideas, jumps up and cheers, oh yah and I forgot to mention last chapter I made it to ten jumps up and cheers (JUAC jumps up and cheers) again. Anyways I said this chapter would be longer and it is going to be, because I have an Idea.(JUAC) On with Chapter 11!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 11:

True Friends

It had been a few days since Tohru had changed back, and Hatori had insisted on keeping her in bed, she still was sick after all.

"Aaachhoooo!" sneezed Tohru as she lay in bed, "It's just a silly cold I'll get over it soon." Said Tohru confidently.

"I'm not so sure about that, it seems you have the flu, but if you stay in bed you should be healthy before school starts." Said Hatori as a doctor. Then as a friend, "Tohru take care of yourself and just get better." He said with a smile.

_The Flu! Oh no what am I going to do. Hatori did say that I should be better before school starts, I sure do hope so, or my promise to mom might be broken. I guess I'll just have to stay in bed._

"Soooo, how is she doctor?" asked Shigure with his normal goofy smile.

"Fine, I told her she has the flu so that she should stay in bed, but she is almost better. By tomorrow morning she should be moving again, but I want her to stay put for a while, you know, with the curse and all." Explained Hatori without any expression on his face.

"Oh okay." Shigure said with his strait concerned face.

"Hello?" Uo asked as she stepped into Shigure's House, "Is anybody home?"

"Huh, oh hi come on in," said Shigure seeing who it was.

Hatori who was waking down the stairs sensed trouble, they were here for Tohru, they would hug her and we don't know yet is she is going to change with contact.

"Uh, if you are here for Tohru, she is out at the store." Said Hatori.

"Oh, then we can wait, if it is okay with you." Said Hana.

_No it is not okay but we can't say no, not to you._ They both had heard about the lead pipe, and the exotic waves.

"Uh, yah about that, Tohru was going to go with Kyo somewhere after that." Explained Shigure trying to sound convincing.

"What about the groceries then?" asked Hana sensing some fear in the two men's eyes.

"Yuki is bringing them home." Said Kureno walking towards the group. He had arrived earlier to see how Tohru was doing, surprised to find her in a human looking form.

Uo stood there in amazement, it was him, it really was him. Seeing Kureno totally made her forget about everything else. Kureno sensing that Hatori and Shigure were trying to get them to leave said, "How about I take you two out for some lunch, I know I'm starving. Uo, not wanting to let down the offer decided for her and Hana to go.

They two girls walked out the door, when Kureno turned around to see the men thanking him, he smiled with pleasure.

Tohru was finally aloud out of bed, it had seemed ages since they really saw her walking, not sick, and not some smelly thing, that they didn't know what it was. School would be starting in a few days and Tohru's friends were anxious to get together. Finally they all decided on a day to go out together for a picnic at Kyoko's Grave. Tohru had packed a fabulous lunch that day, and made a little extra for mom, she made sure to make her favorites. Once the three girls were settled Tohru opened up the picnic basket. The thing was crammed full of all assortments of foods.

"Tohru you always make food that is fit for a king!" said Uo happily eating up the delicious food.

"Yes, Tohru, it is very good, thank you." Hana said with a smile across her face that was only given to her family and friends.

"I'm glad that you like it, I even made a bit extra for mom." Said Tohru cheerfully.

Kyoko after comforting Kyo's mom a bit longer had left for her own home to see what was happening to Tohru. She was happy to see her normal again when she noticed that she was at her grave, and there was an extra place setting. She watched for a while and noticed that there wasn't anybody else with them, and she figured that maybe Tohru had set up the place for her. She realized that Tohru loved her so much, and she still felt guilt inside for leaving Tohru as an orphan. But Tohru found a new home one filled with her new family and she was happy. Kyoko then decided that it was time, time to show her face to her daughter. She walked outside and went down to earth.

Its longer but not really that long, I've got to make them longer, it's just that I wanted it to end with a kind of suspense thing. Anyways please review the button is right down there in the left hand corner all you have to do is click "go" and be logged on, but that is not difficult. Criticism is welcome, and all other types of reviews, tell me if I am doing something wrong I do not mind at all. Just please REVIEW… Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, you make my day, You are my fuel, you are my inspiration, sorry if I was scaring you. Thanks again,

-Tohru 12


	12. Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. Chapter 12 is here! I hope to post thirteen once I am done, it just depends on your reviews…Thanks to all of my reviewers for chapter 11: **Riya-chan in London **and **Damagd Roses. **I really appreciated your reviews. Well, on with chapter 12, please read and review, sorry for any grammar problems…

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 12:

Unexpected Visitors

Kyoko stood invisible in front of the three high school girls. Should I, or should I not. Just then Katsuya appeared allowing only the two of them to see each other. Go, I know you want too. I wish to go to but I must wait it has been almost 15 years since she saw me, it mite be best if you went first. With the settled, Kyoko appeared.

"Tohru, we should do something after this, now that school is starting soon." said Uo with a mouth full of food.  
"Yes this is very fun, we should do something after this, how about we go back to your house Tohru." said Hana.  
"Yah we should that is if it's okay with y-- what the heck!" Uo stopped mid sentence, "Is that… Is that Kyoko!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The angelic figure stepped forward standing there before coming up with the voice to speak. "Hello Tohru, Uo, and Hana, how are you?"  
"Uh, great, but I think we should be asking the same question Kyoko." said Uo with a surprised expression across her face.  
"Oh, yes, I guess this could seem quite weird to you, yes I am Kyoko, as you figured out, and I have come to say hello and ask if I may join you.  
Tohru coming back from the thought of the miracle before her eyes said, "Yes mom, you can eat with us I even made your favorite foods, and made extra just for you." said Tohru with a big smile across her face.  
Kyoko smiled back at the three of them and sat down. _I wonder if I can eat on earth. Oh well its worth a try._

Kyoko started in on her favorite foods. _Hmm this is more delicious than I remember; Tohru will be a great cook._

"It's delicious Tohru, you sure have proved yourself a good cook." said Kyoko.  
"Thanks mom, I'm glad you could come, but how exactly did you come, I-- I-- I thought you were gone forever. I'm so glad that you are here." Tohru burst into tears. She got up and ran over to her mother, and tried to hug her. Kyoko not sure of what would happen took a chance and hugged the crying child. Uo and Hana rushed over to join the group hug. _Kyoko thought, it sure does feel good to be back on earth, even if it's only temporary. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Akito felt lost in the many mazes of the Sohma main house. "_Why can't I remember anything? What is wrong with me? Why am I so dizzy?"_ Akito staggered down the path, "W_hat is happening to me? I must go on; I have to find Toh--. Get up Akito you have to get there, hurry!" _Akito finally made it out of the house and managed to call down a taxi he was on his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko had explained to the three girls how she had been watching over them in furubaheaven. How she missed them so much, and had wished that the accident had never happened. She was also very proud of Tohru for going through with high school.

Soon after finishing Uo asked, "Why can't you stay down here forever, with all of us?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain this but I can't, I wish I could, but I can only go down for certain amounts of time. So I will have to go back up soon. But Katsuyas up there, and I can't bear to let him be alone for ever. And also there's no changing the past. I wish I could change so many things, just so I could be with Tohru and you guys, but I believe that my time is up. So goodbye for now, I will try to visit often. I can stay longer here so if you ever are in need of any help or advice, just call me.

With that out Kyoko disappeared and drifted off to heaven with a smile on her face. _Oh, Tohru you have done so well._

On their way home, Tohru was becoming to feel sick. _"Oh no, I must not be completely healthy. I should hurry up so I could lay dow--" _

"Huh, Tohru are you okay?" asked Uo concerned for her friends well being, "Tohru!"

Tohru then collapsed on the path right there in front of Uo and Hana. Luckily for her Kyo was coming back from the dojo. He had seen them up ahead and started to jog to catch up. He stalled when Tohru fell to the ground. "Oh crud, she's gonna turn into a rice ball again!" Kyo said underneath his breath. "Tohru!" he yelled. Uo and Hana looked up at the red headed boy only to see him by Tohru's side. There was a poof and Tohru turned into a rice ball. Kyo quickly scooped up the small thing and said, "Hurry come on we got to get to Shigure's house immediately."

The three of them and Tohru in Kyo's arms ran towards the house down the path quickly.

Kyo slammed the door open immediately to find someone he did not expect to see in there.

Cliff Hanger bwuahahahaha, only I know what will happen next. Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW. You should all review it's as easy as the click of a button and a little bit of typing. Criticism is welcome, and good reviews are always welcome. There is will be no next chapter with out at least **5 **reviews, every review counts, so just review along with a bunch of other people and then wolah another chapter. Anyways thanks to all of my reviewers, you are the best!

-Tohru 12


	13. Again?

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Okay I have to explain, First, Today I just got my fifth review so that is a big reason. Another thing is that my newer computer is like virus city and runs as slow as a slug. So I decided to type on our old computer, AOL version 5.0, so old… Anyway school, homework, and many other things, but anyways on to the story, sorry it is kind of shorter than usual. Thanks again to: **JennyKim319, Computer-Junkie-Fire-Girl, Damagd Roses, Riya-chan in London,** and **Alchemistgrl09**. You all are the best, keep reviewing! Sorry for the delay here's chapter 13. Sorry if it was bad, not in a good writing mood…

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 13:

Again?

The three of them and Tohru, in Kyo's arms ran towards the house and down the path quickly. Kyo slammed the door open immediately only to find someone he did not expect to see in there.

"Akito?" asked Kyo shockingly. Why the heck is this guy here? Whatever he is here for it better not have to do with Tohru!

"Kyo, would you happen to know where Tohru is?" asked Akito in his most innocent voice.

"What do you want with her?" yelled Kyo, unsure of what to do.

"Why none other than to just talk to her, to apologize." Said Akito

"Apologize, apologize for what!" yelled Uo, joining the conversation.

"Apologize for being the one to curse Tohru!" he now said having his temper rise just a fraction from having to explain himself.

"Why I otta kill you right here and now for what you did!" yelled Uo now noticing for the first time that Tohru was in fact a rice ball and it was not her imagination.

Uo took out her handy lead pipe and ran towards Akito.

"Wait, stop, if you kill him that would be bad, I shall handle this." Said Hana with a smile across her face.

Uo stopped, stood back and smiled at Akito. He had heard about this girl, but thought that they were just kidding when they said that she could send someone to the hospitable.

Hana's hair stood up and pointed at Akito.

"What are you going to do to me zap me?" Akito laughed.

"Yes, Yes I am." Hana said now angry at Akito.

Akito fainted before Hana could release her anger on him for hurting Tohru, and especially by cursing her.

Akito drifted off to sleep before he could awake again. Hatori came to pick him up while Shigure explained to the others. Kyo had already finished getting Tohru back to normal by the time that Shigure was finished explaining.

"Why Tohru?" asked Hana concerned for Tohru.

"I am not sure nobody is sure really." Shigure lied. _That's not true but we can't tell you the truth, we would have to resort back to telling you about the banquet and then the zodiac, and then eventually the curse. And no matter what we can't do that no we can't._

Tohru lay asleep in her bed, she was very tired, she had transferred back quicker but she still had had a very long day. She had drifted off almost as soon as Kyo, Uo an Hana had left the room to check on her.

It was in her sleep that she remembered seeing her mother. _Was that all a dream, seeing mom and all, I sure hope not, it felt real, and it would be oh so wonderful if I could see mom again. Tohru… Tohru… It _sounded like her mom's voice_, where was it coming from? Mom… Mom… I'm here mom, right here. Tohru we miss you so much. I miss you too mom, how's dad? Fine… Fine.. we can now live together, inseparable, the only thing that I wish is that it could be like this on earth with you Tohru… _Tohru slept all night and woke up feeling normal. She felt refreshed and was very happy that she could finally cook for Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Kyo walked up to Tohru and gave her a great big hug, Yuki was amazed that he didn't transform, ad he wanted to try it too. But he knew that that stupid cat would be on him in an instant. _Oh well I guess I could try later, he thought._

Kyoko felt good after seeing her daughter again, even if it was only in a dream. She planned on going down on weekends. She had already exposed herself to Shigure, Tohru, Uo, partly Kyo, and Hana. She really wanted her bond to grow with Tohru even if she couldn't stay down permanently, she hoped that her visits would make up for the lost years after her death. And also eventually she wished for Tohru to reqlly meet her father. She hadn't seen him in like 15 years, oh how horrible, Kyoko thought. "Well all of this adventuring is sure making me tired. I think I will go to bed now." Kyoko said to herself. And with that she went to sleep, dreaming of her life before the crash. (to be continued…)

Not to bad of an ending. I will try to update sooner, but it migh be hard. I'll try for Ch. 14 within two days. Please review. The faster you review the faster I update, unless impossible. Well thanks for reading, and at least 4 are needed because I felt bad about not updating as soon as usual. Thanks again,

-Tohru 12


	14. Dreams and Nightmares!

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Yay chapter 14. Thank you to my reviewers for Chapter 13: **animeboy-12, Damagd Roses, alchemistgrl09, Riya-chan in London**, and **Kiya-chan**! You are all the best! With the inspiration of my reviewers, thank you so much, I have come up with an idea for chapter 14. So here goes nothing, and sorry for the wait.

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 14:

Dreams and Nightmares!

_Akito:_

Akito awoke to find himself lying in a familiar bed. "Huh? How did I get here I swore I was at Shigure's house." Akito said in a low hoarse whisper.

"You fainted." Said a dark figure from the corner of the room, "I came and picked you up, you should really get some sleep… here drink this." Hatori said as he handed Akito a strange substance.

Akito fell asleep almost instantly. It was then that he had the nightmare.

It all started on a bright and sunny morning…

_Kyoko:_

Kyoko tossed and turned in her bed that night, remembering the past, the day of the accident. Her nightmare started with her waking up drowsy that morning. She was hoping to find one of Tohru's delicious breakfasts set on the table. Unfortunately, there was nothing but a dark kitchen. Shouldn't Tohru be up by now, her tests are today, I hope she didn't forget. But she couldn't have, it's so like Tohru to try her hardest, but she really shouldn't have stayed up so late studying… She walked into Tohru's room to find her sleeping. "Oh dear she must have been up all night. I'll just whisper a good-bye, and eat something from the cabinet. Kyoko walked into the small kitchen that was really a kitchenette and took out a breakfast bar, this will have to do until lunch. Kyoko whispered one last good-bye to Tohru and left the house. The car was having trouble starting that morning, but Kyoko finally managed to get the old car working, she backed out of the driveway and was on her way, eating a cereal bar.

_Tohru: _

Tohru had another good's night sleep the night after she had transformed again. She was having wonderful dreams. She was no longer cursed, and she was about to find out how to break the Sohma's curse when, some black hole thing popped up out of nowhere. She was sucked up into it and her good dreams transformed into nightmares. It started out when she was younger, about three and her father was saying his last words to her, "Tohru always remember me." Of course at the time she had no idea what he was talking about. But later she realized it and cherished those words. That wasn't so bad she thought not able to escape the nightmare. Then came her as a five year old and the taunting she received, "rice ball, rice ball." Next she saw herself as the demon 5 year-old, and the three thing combined, she was gnawing at her father, and he was calling her a stupid rice ball. Then came her mother' accident, and Akito's face popped up, "It's all your fault, it's all your fault."

_Akito:_

It all started on a bright and sunny morning, he was feeling especially good that day, and Hatori was going to let him out of the house, _"Kureno, I don't know why I have to listen to Hatori, I am the head of the family right?" asked Akito. "Yes you are Akito, Hatori may be one of your "Servants" but he is your doctor." Said Kureno calm trying not to make Akito mad. "Kureno, do you know how to drive?" "Yes, Akito I do." "Will you teach me?" "If that's what you want Akito." Said Kureno wondering why Akito would want to, he has all of those servants._

Akito insisted on a dull black sports car, he wanted his own and one that would match him. With that settled the two men left the car dealership and hit the road. Akito had the time of his life, and drove everywhere. He even drove past the high school where Yuki went. He saw a girl there hanging out with A blonde and gothic girl. Huh, that sure is an interesting group, he thought. Then he saw a woman with bright orange hair walk up to the three and they all got in a group hug and started to walk away from the school. He left the idea hanging and drove off. He was going to get his license. The next couple days went by great and Akito now had his license, he convinced the people to skip the learners permit. He was having so much fun, when Hatori came to his room. Akito, you are going to have to stay inside the main house for awhile, you are not well. Akito was angered and rushed out of the room into his car and drove off out of the main house and onto the main road. It was in the morning, and he was happy to get away from Hatori and the others of the main house, they were always bugging him about his health. I wish they would just leave me the heck alone, he thought. But his anger controlled him and he took off at a great speed. He saw the yellow light and wanted to make it through as a dare. He ended up missing it and having an accident.

_Kyoko:_

The little car was coughing a little and then stopped, it was running fine now. I sure do hope that I am not late, that would be horrible. Kyoko, not wanting to be late sped up and tried to make the yellow light, she missed it and slowed down. She waited impatiently for the light to change, and as soon as it did she hit the gas petal and her engine started like it used to when she had a bike. She took off, and then everything went blank. The last thing she saw was a dull black car coming towards her with a laughing maniac in it. Now that she wasn't in the accident she saw what really happened from a bird's eye view. The license plate on the car said, AKITO'S #1. And on the back Sohma. She was amazed at what she saw. The same family that her daughter was living with the same family that was related to the man that had forced her into a building, was taking care of her daughter.

Akito: Akito then saw Kyoko in the car, then his entire brain went blank, and he woke up. "Huh?" It was Hana, she was standing in his door. She looked really scary, and then there was a zap. Akito lay in his bed shocked, his eyes wide, his hair filled with smoke, and his clothes ragged. "That's not the worst of it

Akito!" Hana said as she disappeared into the darkness, Akito fainted once again.

There, that was Okay, I guess, not the best, but better than nothing. I'm glad that I was able to come up with this much. And if any of you have read past book 13 or so I don't know what happens, or if this is totally not true, or if this is not even mentioned in the future stories, so sorry if it is on the wrong key. I will try to update soon, by good computer is still virus infested, or at least I think so. So I may have a hard time trying to download this onto the Internet sorry for the inconvenience, Thanks Again for the reviews! They were great! Keep on reviewing, and I hope to have at least another 4 or 5 before I post again, but that is mostly depending on you as the reviewers. Pleas READ AND REVIEW!

-Tohru 12


	15. Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. Okay I am really sorry, I was sick these past few days, and I have not been on the internet much but here's another chapter! I just also wanted to put up a reminder, most of the events in here are not true, like Akito killing, for what I know so far, so its just for the fanfict. So in the fanfict I am saying that Akito kills Kyoko, so sad… Anyways thanks to my reviewers for this chapter: **alchemistgrl09**, **Nausicaa of the Spirits (Reah Krueger?)**, and **Kiya- chan**! You are all the best for reviewing. I am so sorry once again for the wait, other than me being sick my computer had to go to the shop so yah. Anyways after the long wait, Chapter 15!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 15:

Gone...

Hana couldn't figure out why the man was sweating so much in his sleep_. I must convince him to tell me. He said Kyoko so it might have to do with her and I want answers. I must go, and now! For the sake of Tohru!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru woke up from her dream tired, and scared. She felt like crying, "It's all my fault, it really is, I killed mom, I should have woken up and given her a good breakfast. I should have been the one saying good-bye instead of her. Now, look at myself, now I'm a burden to the Sohma's who have been so wonderful to me." It was then that a thought came to her head, maybe she should leave, then Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo, and all of the others would no longer have to be with her. She would leave letting them be happy while she moved on. It was the only way, or so she thought.

Tohru decided that she would leave that night, she would have all day to think and she had very little things to pack. She wasn't sure where to go, but she would go buy a ticket this afternoon, and leave on the evening train.

The day went by so fast Tohru was busy writing notes to everyone, and almost forgot about the ticket she had to buy. She rushed out of the house and went to the station.

"1 ticket please, for this evening's train." Said Tohru smiling.

"Where to miss?" asked the guy behind the booth.

"Um, what's the farthest place?"

"Probably some city up north."

"Well I'll take that then." Said Tohru.

"$30.00(sorry I didn't know what to pick)"

Tohru fingered through her bag and gave the man the money. He handed her the ticket and left the station.

_I'll make the best lunch ever, to make up for me being sick and gone lately._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru arrived home with some groceries and got to work on lunch setting her bag up in her room. While the rice cooked, she walked around the house feeling everything one last time. She wanted to be quick about leaving tonight.

She finished the lunch and was setting it out on the table when she noticed a note on it.

_Tohru, Akito called us over, we will be back tomorrow morning._

Shigure

Tohru groaned, she wouldn't even be able to say good-bye. _And look at all of this good food_, she thought.

Tohru left at 8:00, the ticket wasn't much of an evening ticket, but more of a night. She had packed all of her stuff into the small bags that she used for moving. I sure am going to miss this town, I've lived here forever. Well it's time to start a new life. She had left a note about the food, and nothing else other than the personal notes that she left in her drawer, they would eventually find them.

"All aboard!"

This is it; this is the start of my new life. Tohru stepped onto the train, put her things in the seat next to her and got settled. The train took off…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure and Yuki arrived at the front gate with Kyo dragging behind. They both knew how much he dreaded coming, especially now that it started to rain. But why the heck had Akito called them here? What did he want? He did sound scared…

"Akito, we're here!" said Shigure in his peppy voice.

"Yes, come in. I have had a dream, one that is very important… where's Tohru?"

"She is not here." Said Shigure now with a strait face.

"What, why not?"

"You didn't ask for her, did you?"

"Yes I said that I wanted you, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. Hatori… Shoot he must have been worried about her and decided not to say anything, dang it. Will someone go get her?"

Kyo eager to get out, said that he would and rushed out of the room.

He opened the door to the house to find it dark and empty; he walked up to Tohru's room, knocked and then opened the door. His suspicions were right, he had seen her at the station, and she was on that train. I will have to take the next train there and without Yuki and Shigure.

Kyo called the main house and said that Tohru was at a friend's house and could not be torn away. Akito finally grasped the fact and said that he would wait until tomorrow. Kyo packed and left, he was going with her.

Tohru stepped out of the train and smelt the fresh air. She was so stiff. She started to walk towards the information center when there was a bang, then "poof!"

Haha! A cliff hanger! Just review and I will try my hardest to update, I won't take as long as last time, I promise. I hope you liked it. Please Review! Criticism is welcome, flames, comments, ideas, and any other type of review, the fact that you reviewed for my story means the world to me!

Thanks again to my reviewers,

Tohru 12


	16. A Great Start?

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, but if I did, I probably wouldn't be typing this right now. Thanks to all of my Reviewers since last chapter: **Damagd Roses, alchemistgrl09, Nausicaa of the Spirits, Kiya- chan, **and **year of da cat fanclub**! You guys are all the best! You gave me the spirit to write this next chapter, keep on reviewing! Anyways here is another chapter of Tohru's Curse!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 16:

A Great Start?

Tohru stepped out of the train and smelt the fresh air. She was so stiff. She started to walk towards the information center when there was a bang, then "poof!"

Tohru only could see what was happening before a second past and she was lying on the ground in a bundle of clothes. The man that had run into her, was looking around curiously for the person he had run into when he just walked away, leaving Tohru there all alone to fend for herself in a small rice ball form. Although it took hours Tohru managed to get everything hidden, she was so tired after the long hours that she fell right asleep ignoring her surroundings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was on the next train with the few things that he had, and eager to get to the destination. Eventually he fell asleep and dreamt of Tohru. There was a small bang when he noticed that they had finally arrived.

"I sure do hope that this is the place. That train ride was so long, I can't believe how stiff I got. I really hope that if Tohru rode that train the she didn't hurt herself, or get lost, or fall over, or… Ahh, I got to stop worrying about these things, Tohru will be fine…"

Kyo walked and walked searching the entire place, when a thought came into his head; maybe she hadn't left and was at a friend's house. He was about to get on the returning train an hour later when he caught a glimpse of a pile of clothes, not thinking much about it he walked over their and saw Tohru, in her rice form, laying atop of the clothes.

"Tohru!" Kyo gasped when he saw the small figure. _Oh no, she probably didn't even think about her curse until the second it happened._

Kyo quickly gathered up the clothes and bags and started to walk towards the information center. He had to find a place to get Tohru back to normal and not in front of everyone.

"Uh, yah, there's a hotel around here somewhere, here take a map." said the lazy teenager.

Kyo took it and started walking until he found one. Kyo walked up to the counter and opened his mouth when...

"Hey, you kid, I've been looking everywhere for you…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure and Yuki left the main house a couple hours later after visiting some of the residents. They were happy to be home, when they realized that Tohru wasn't there. Fortunately there was a note in the dining room talking about Tohru's lunch, the really delicious one, and Shigure and Yuki's faces lit up. They ate in peace. No Kyo or anything, the only thing, Yuki thought, that would make this dinner better is if Tohru could have been here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana snuck into the main house again that night without being seen. She climbed through Akito's open window and stood in the corner waiting for him to wake up. After waiting a while she decided to use Plan B; wake him up herself. She walked over to him and whispered in her most hoarse voice, "AAKKIITTOO…"

Akito shivered and woke up, his eyes staring right into Hana's. He was about to scream when she covered his mouth. His arms flailed trying to get her hand of his mouth, she zapped him and he was still. Finally he settled down, and immediately she started asking him questions, threatening him if he didn't answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Then a guy with a tag that said manager came up to him and said, "Where the heck have you been Koy."

"Koy? Sir you must be mistaken I'm not Koy, I'm Kyo."

"Stop fooling with me and get back to work. I mean it this time when I say it, do the work or you're fired!"

Oh I just love cliff hangers; it's only good to have them if you have someone who updates quickly. I don't like when people throw in a cliff hanger and don't update for a week, oh the Torture! Sorry that this chapter wasn't so long… Thanks for reading and please review, you reviewers are doing great. Anyways thanks again for the reviews, and please review for Chapter 16: A Great Start?

Tohru 12


	17. Kyo or Koy?

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. I am purely evil. After I said that I don't like people who don't update soon after they leave cliff hangers, I am SO SORRY. I had too much to do in so little time, but now, I am ready to write another chapter. Thank You to my reviewers for chapter 16: **Nari-Chan13, Nausicaa of the Spirits, year of da cat fanclub, alchemistgrl09, and nekokazam. **You are all the best, thank you so much for reviewing and sorry for the wait. Now here is another chapter of Tohru's Curse!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 17:

Kyo or Koy?

Kyo, unsure of what to do about it, was relieved when he saw a boy with the same hair color and a similar hair cut. He once again said, "Sir, you don't understand, I'm Kyo not Koy! Is that Koy, because if he isn't I don't know who is."

The manager glanced the other way only to see another boy which had the hotel uniform on it and noticed that, Koy, his son and employee, was not this kid.

Koy noticing his father earlier yelling at some teenager, started walking over to the two.

"Dad, why are you yelling at the customer?"

"Because I thought that he was you…"

"Well he isn't, and I think that you should do what he asks for free." said Koy.

"Why? Why should I give some random kid something for free."

"Because I said so." Koy said sternly to his father.

Sighs "Fine, so kid, what do you want?"

"My name is Kyo, and I would like a room."

"Fine, is there anything else ki-Kyo?"

"No, just a room will be fine for me." He wanted to get Tohru back to normal.

"Ok, well let me assign you a room, and…"

Finally, after it seemed like hours, Kyo was finally able to get a place to bring Tohru back to normal. There was only one problem, no rice to remold.

Hana was full of questions; she saved her most important for last. "Akito, did you kill Kyoko?" Akito's eyes grew wide with fear.

Kyo was worried, very worried, he had no idea what would happen to Tohru if he didn't recover her with rice. What if I tried buying some…? Kyo glanced at the in room dinners. Nothing with rice. He decided to order the fish, he was hungry and him being a cat, he just loved fish, like Yuki likes cheese, and Shigure likes dog biscuits. Just the thought of fish made Kyo's tongue water.

The fish arrived a little later, but Kyo didn't even notice the time flying by. He was totally amused by the bones of rice ball Tohru walking around. It's not everyday that you get to see walking skeletons.

Kyo was happily eating his fish when he thought of how hungry Tohru must be. So he gave her a little bit of fish. The skeleton ate it, and then there was a "Poof."

Tohru's curse went beyond just rice ball anything that she ate, she turned into, and now she was a fish. Kyo's eyes widened at the figure Tohru turned into, this was bad, this was really bad. He ran and stuck Tohru in a bathtub full of water, and sat down in relief when she started to swim. This curse went much farther than he imagined, much, much farther…

Kyo was confused; he had no idea of what to do. Should he try to do what he normally did? What other choice did he have? Kyo was clueless.

The next day when Tohru didn't come home, and wasn't at a friends house, Yuki and Shigure got curious._ Kyo and Tohru missing, what could this possibly mean, thought Shigure with a smile. _

Sorry this is so short. I wish it could have been longer, but I just couldn't think. Thanks again to my reviewers. I need help. This story needs your help, please in your reviews put ideas for the next chapter, or any chapter for that matter, this could help to faster produce chapters. Anyways sorry for the long wait please review!

Tohru 12

…Too much homework…


	18. Friend or Food

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Doesn't everybody hate homework! I am going to try to start updating possibly every one or two days, depending on the review outcome that is. Anyways thanks to my reviewer**: Nausicaa of the Spirits, Nari-chan13, alchemistgrl09**, and **nekokazam**. You are all the best for reviewing, and for doing it so soon : ). I forgot to put this in the last chapter, so I will put it up now. Thank you **nekokazam** for giving me an idea for my last chapter. I had put that in the summary, but that's not permanent so there. Well onward with the next chapter.

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 18:

Food or Friend

Kyo looked longingly at the tub with Tohru in it. She really looked tasty. Kyo's mouth was watering for a taste, when he came back to reality. Why couldn't he stop wanting to eat her. Great he couldn't think if he was this hungry and this tired. (It had started raining about 10 minutes ago.) There was no way he could help Tohru if he couldn't think. Kyo shot up at a thought that popped into his mind, Tohru started to rot when she was a rice ball what will happen when she is a fish? Kyo groaned, this was getting harder by the minute…

Akito was in pure panic, what was he going to do? Say no and risk her finding out and getting zapped, or say yes and getting zapped a little less right now. Akito thought about his choices for sometime and then answered "Hana your question was did I kill Kyoko right?"

"Yes, now give me an answer"

"Well then, ok…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko was still in shock from her dream when her husband came up to her with a worried face. "Kyoko, Tohru needs, she needs you now more than ever. She needs your help in fighting this curse and to help the other Sohma's."

"Katsuya, you don't understand, this family is related to man that killed me."

"There not the problem; it was that evil Akito, not them."

"Huh, how did you know that it was Akito?"

"Well you see I have these eyes and they see, I was watching over you and Tohru just like you watch over Tohru now."

Kyoko knew that he was telling the truth and couldn't help but smile at her husband.

"I just don't understand," She said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in, "Ok what is the problem now, with Tohru's curse I mean.

"Kyoko, she's a fish."

Kyoko stood there shocked for a while. "How the heck did she turn into a fish?"

"Well," Katsuya started, "It all happened when she ran away…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko was getting prepared to go back to Earth; she needed to help her daughter. She couldn't stand to see her suffer like this; it was pure evil, and all thanks to that Akito. Kyoko said goodbye to her husband and left to go to help Tohru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… I killed Kyoko."

This time it was Hana's eyes that grew wide. Then she got angry, very angry, that must have been what he was dreaming about! Now, now Kyoko is dead, and Tohru is living with people related to the killer of her family! Should I tell Tohru, or maybe it is best that I didn't tell her, she is just so happy with them, I would hate to break up that bond. And Shigure, Yuki and Kyo all seem a whole lot nicer than this man. Oh, this is just getting to confusing; I can almost not hold back the tears. I can't believe that Akito…AKITO! Hana shocked him so hard that she almost killed him, and you could hear his scream from a mile away. Hana dashed out of the window, and out of the main house, and out of the street into her house, into her bedroom, into her bed, underneath her covers, and into a deep sleep.

Akito was terrified, he had no idea that girl could produce a shock that large. Hatori rushed into the room and ran to Akito, mumbling something about the time. "Hatori," Akito said hoarsely, "Please hurry, I need to go somewhere." A few hours later he was ready to go, and got in his car kept in the main house, and sped towards the place he had seen in his dream, while Hatori was fixing him. He had known that he had to go somewhere before Hatori came, but now he knew where.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo thought for a long time, over a day at least, before he thought that maybe he should sleep on the thought. But then he realized he couldn't leave Tohru alone in a form like this. Kyo's mind was about to explode right when Kyoko popped up. Kyo had seen her once before, he remembers now, but he still forgot most of it. "Who are you?"

"I am Tohru's mother, Kyoko."

When the greetings were settled Kyoko started to tell Kyo what to due to help Tohru, since she couldn't touch things for to long without being sent back up.

Kyo had to peel off the fish meat that was starting to rot and replace it. Kyoko had expected something to happen, and when it didn't…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito pulled up to a hotel, and walked into it. He ignored everyone in it and walked to a door labeled #101. He didn't bother to knock; he just opened it up and stood in the doorway. He stepped forward and turned his head to the left. There, through the doorway, was a boy with vibrant orange hair, and a lady, slightly see through, also with orange hair, leaning over a bathtub…

Lots of cliff hangers, I'll try to update soon, probably in the next two days, depending on your reviews. I am losing ideas; please help me by sending ideas in your reviews for the story. Please review, I just love them so much, and please enjoy reading my story, tell me if I am doing anything wrong, or if I am doing anything good, it doesn't matter, it's the fact that you reviewed that counts. Thanks for reading,

-Tohru 12


	19. Room 101

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. Thanks to all of my reviewers: **Cassara of avka**, **nekokazam**, **Nausicaa of the Spirits**, and **Kiya- chan**. You are all the best, and thank you so much for reviewing again. Well here is chapter 19!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 19:

Room #101

Kyo had to peel off the fish meat that was starting to rot and replace it. Kyoko had expected something to happen, and when it didn't…

…she turned around to see the worst possible person possible, Akito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, through the doorway, was a boy with vibrant orange hair, and a lady, slightly see through, also with orange hair, leaning over a bathtub… It was Kyo and Kyoko. He had seen this image in his mind that told him how to get here, but the things that it didn't tell him, were what he was supposed to do and say. Fortunately for him, Kyoko spoke first.

"I hate you!"

Kyo clueless of the person behind them turned around to see what Kyoko was talking about. He saw Akito and at once understood.

"And why do you hate me, nobody hates Akito." Akito said curiously.

"You, you KILLED me!" Kyoko practically screamed at the man.

"And what makes you assume that?" Akito said having his temper rise.

Kyo was shocked by their conversation. _Akito killed Tohru's mother? How could this be, I thought that Tohru's mother was in an accident, not murdered._

Kyoko answered, "In my dream a man in a black dull sports car, saying Akito's #1 hit my car and killed me.

Kyo now understood; Akito was the cause of the accident. He really was the one that killed Tohru's mother. I wonder how Tohru will take this. Akito Sohma Killed your mother. Akito SOHMA, Sohma, Sohma, will she hate all of the Sohmas? Maybe I shouldn't tell her, but if I don't she will never know the truth… Curse you Akito! But then again, if Akito hadn't killed Kyoko, then Tohru would have never have lived with us, and then our lives would be totally different!

Right then there was a knock on the door. But before anyone could even bother opening it, the door was knocked down and two people walked through it, and they look extremely angry. Hana and Uo walked through the door, Uo pipe in hand. Ok, where's Akito, we know your in here. Akito and Kyoko stopped arguing, and screaming at each other and looked up at Uo. Kyoko smiled at her, and then at Hana. Everything was going to be all right. Uo and Hana would take care of this man, and Tohru, but in different ways. Kyoko stood there and watched Uo grab Akito and pull him out of the bathroom. She then shut the door and started the punishment. You could here screams so loud that Hana was afraid that someone might come up to the broken door and try to stop them. She decided to set the door back up and put a gag in Akito. Once Uo was done with him, it was Hana's turn, and boy was she ready for this. So many years of holding back her powers, and now was the time she could release them, let them run free and on someone that deserved them entirely. Akito was almost dead by the time 10 minutes had passed, and Hana still had enough energy left to go all out for another two hours. She decided that she didn't want murderer put on anything underneath her name so she stopped and sat down. Uo was releasing the rest of her anger by hitting the bed with her lead pipe.

When Kyoko thought that most of it was done with, she walked out of the bathroom. She was hoping that they hadn't killed him, she needed Akito to cure Tohru, and nothing they tried was working. She was wondering if Akito was the only one that could help, and if he was, she wanted him awake and ready to talk. She would ask Uo and Hana to stay, just in case he wouldn't say anything. She wanted to everything that she could for Tohru, even if she had to practically murder someone, although he did kill her so she has a right. Kyo was tired very tired. Kyoko said that it might be best if he went to sleep for a while.

Kyo wasn't so sure he wanted to go to sleep with these people in the same room. Two of them used to be Yankees and the other is just plain weird. And Akito was in the room. They all agreed on the fact that having Akito in the room was kind of weird, so they shoved his collapsed body in the closet. Kyo ordered some more food for Uo, Hana and Kyoko.

Kyo finally gave up and went to sleep; he didn't realize how tired he was till his head dropped onto the pillow. He was glad to be sleeping, the past few days have been pure torture on him…

As soon as the three noticed that Kyo was asleep Kyoko started to talk to them about things. First she told them about her life now, and how she was able to live with her husband, Katsuya. The only thing she said, that would make it better, is if she could be back down here with them and Tohru, with Katsuya. It would have been a great life. Then she changed the subject to what had been happening recently. Including her dream, and listening to what Hana had to say about Akito confessing that he had killed Tohru's mother Kyoko, she concluded that what he said was true.

Uo's temper was rising by the second since she heard the part that it was true that Akito had killed her, her idol Kyoko had been killed by some idiot Sohma, and Tohru was living with Sohma's. What could be worse?

"So what are we going to do about Tohru?" asked Uo curiously.

"Seriously, not joking or anything, I have no idea whatsoever, except to ask Akito." said Kyoko.

"There has got to be another way, other than to ask him…" said Uo in-between thoughts.

"Well what is the usual way that you get her back to normal?" asked Hana.

Kyoko explained, and then told them that they had already tried going the normal way. After a while they all gave up and decided to ask Akito when he woke up. They wondered into the bathroom to check on Tohru, but what they saw…

Wow, another chapter is done, please review! I hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter is chapter **20**, (starts to hyper ventilate) 20 chapters! Remember, the more reviews, the faster the outcome of the chapter, unless my mind is clear out of ideas.

-Tohru 12


	20. Kyo's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, or any other anime for that matter. Oh my gosh! It's… It's… It's chapter 20! WOW, I celebrated at ten but boy this sure is a marking point! Jumps up and cheers. (JUAC) : ) I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope to continue it, I even plan to have a sequel! Anyways………..You reviewers are so wonderful, reviewing so fast, and so nicely too. Thanks again: **Serinity's angel**, **iceball19**, **nekokazam**, **Nausicaa of the Spirits**, and **Kiya- chan**! You, once again, are all the best for reviewing. Once again I would like to make note, that my brain is starting to fall short of ideas, and it would appreciate ideas from readers and reviewers! Well here is another chapter of TOHRU'S CURSE!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 20:

Kyo's Dream

It was a sad day, a very sad day. Someone who meant a lot was dead, gone, lost in darkness forever. She couldn't help but cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This chapter is going to be a little short, sorry.)

**Kyo's Dream:**

Kyo had fallen asleep as soon as his head had touched the pillow, and had dropped into a very deep sleep. His dream, more of a nightmare, came out of the blue disrupting his peaceful sleep. It all started with him, standing there, in darkness, then headlights turned on a pointed at him. He blinked away the light and shaded his eyes with his hands. Then Akito walked up to him holding a bundle in his hands. Akito was smirking, trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Finally he let it go as he neared Kyo. Kyo wondered what was in the bag, it was lumpy, but frail, and looked creepy. Akito came up to Kyo and took his finger and put it underneath Kyo's chin forcing his head up. With the one hand up to Kyo the bag slid from Akito's hold, but Kyo could not look down with Akito's finger jamming into his chin. Akito looked into Kyo's eyes for a long time, before Akito finally spoke.

"Kyo, it is time, you must go now, there is nothing left for you to hold onto. You must come back, come back to where you belong. Like the disgusting monster's before you, you must be locked up, unloved, destroyed, tamed, and be put into the realm of which you belong. Kyo, I believe that you have had too much freedom; you are starting to feel as though you are on equal level as the rest of the Juinishi, as normal people, and possibly you may be starting to feel on equal level as me, you master. You can not scare me, you will never be worthy of anyone's love, and that Kyo, is why we must lock you up now before you destroy anyone else." Akito finished pointing at the bag.

Kyo still not able to look down and could only managed to blurt out, "Why?"

"Why? Why Kyo? As I said before, it because it is a tradition to lock up the cat, usually earlier than this. We've always have for generations. We wouldn't want to break the tradition would we?"

"Akito, isn't it time for change, isn't it time we tried to break the curse? It would not only free us, but it would free you, allowing you not to be destined to die but to live! You would be cured of your constant sickness…" Kyo was cut off by Akito.

"SHUT UP!"

Kyo started again he had already lost all consciousness of being in a dream. "It would allow you to be normal, to go out without permission, it would allow you to be a normal person, and not someone cursed but a person that would be respected by people other than your own family."

Akito was not paying attention to this at all. "_Why should he listen to someone who was destined to be confined for the rest of his days? Heh maybe he will shut up if I show him what is in the bag."_

Akito picked up the closed end of the bag and dumped out the contents. Kyo practically fainted at the sight. It was

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yep now there are two cliff hangers on the loose haha!**

**Go Down**

**l **

**V**

_Just kidding I won't leave two (the one from last chapter, and this one) cliff hangers at the end of this chapter since it is so short._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

…It was Tohru. She was lifeless, pale, dead, and looked half starved. Kyo looked up then ready to kill Akito. It started to rain, the headlights dimmed, Kyo fell to the ground, tired, and weak, Akito vanished.

Kyo woke up sweating; he rushed to the bathroom, but bumped into Uo. She turned around crying about to yell at him, but seeing his pale face she just turned around again and hugged Hana. Kyo looked into the bathtub…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now this is the true end of the chapter! I hope you liked it, I am sorry that I couldn't do something extravagant for the CHAPTER 20. Oh and I just remembered there still is another cliff hanger, the one at the beginning, and the one at the end of last chapter. Hmm, two cliff hangers, the third just answered, ooo this is getting good. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please, as always review; I enjoy them to the utmost possible. Until Chapter 21, enjoy.

-Tohru 12


	21. Corpse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fruits basket. Sorry that it took a little while longer to update. I update faster on the weekends, no school and all. Sorry again that this chapter isn't that long…Thanks to all of my reviewers for Chapter 20: Cassara of avka, Nausicaa of the Spirits, nekokazam, Midnight Shadows Starlight, and Kiya- chan! You are all the best for reviewing for my story!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 21:

Corpse

Tohru's fish form had taken over her mind and now she was in a deep trance. She was unable to leave this dream, and unfortunately for her it was a nightmare beyond belief; death staring at her right in the eyes. Pitch blackness surrounding her, allowing only the eyes of death to seep in from the darkness. If she had no help soon, she might just die from lack of reality. She had no idea that the only person who could help her was not there, but wishes that they could have been there all along.

_It is now or never, he thought. Should I make myself known, or keep to myself as I have always had? For Tohru! I will not let my fears stand in the way for Tohru. I will do whatever it takes to make up for what I have missed for oh so many years. I will become the father that she never had. I will be the dad that she never knew much more as a person named dad. I will make myself known, I will prove my worthiness to her, he thought. I will prove that I am her father, and have been doing all that I could… no I have not been doing all that I could, I have been letting fear stand in the way of me and my daughter. I shall never be as brave as her or her mother, but I will save her from death even if it goes against all that I believe._

Akito blinked a couple times letting his vision re-enter him. Where the heck was he? He looked up and saw a few stray hangers, then in front of him and noticed an ironing board. A closet? He got up only to bump his head on the rack above him. Why the heck was he in a closet? He finally managed to get the door and slammed it open. Finally memory came back to him and he became completely aware of his surroundings. Where was everyone, had they shoved him in a closet and left him there? He was conscious but still stuttered a little from being beaten by Hana and Uo and from being stuck in a closet but managed to move about. He found his way to the bathroom and walked in. He bumped into Uo, who turned around still blurry eyed from seeing what was in the bathtub, and ignored him completely.

Tohru was disintegrating in the bathroom, although she had no idea about it being unconscious and all. She was practically fish corpse, but not quite, there was no absolute way that they could recover her with fish. Kyo, who had woken up earlier was practically dead with paleness blaming the entire ordeal on himself, if he hadn't fed her the fish then she would be ok he kept repeating to himself.

Katsuya felt it was time. Now or never, unless you want your daughter living here, now when she is only like 17 or 18. Katsuya pushed all thoughts aside and walked to the portal to Earth, It was time. It was time he lived up to his title as dad…

Another chapter finished, I kind of revealed what was in the tub, and I'll try to reveal somehow the other cliff hanger from last chapter. Anyways please review for this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I look forward to reading your reviews!(Ideas for chapters are welcome!)

Tohru 12


	22. Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. I am extremely SORRY. It has been a week since I updated or has it been more (almost faints.) I am extremely sorry, I guess I just kept on forgetting and I have been quite busy this week. I will try to be better at updating again. Anyways thank you SO much to my REVIEWERS: Nausicaa of the Spirits, Midnight Shadows Starlight, Nari-chan13, and Serinity's angel! You are all the best! Well here is another chapter of Tohru's curse. Sorry if it is confusing I wrote ¾ of it last week and the rest today…

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 22:

Decision

Akito was mad, how dare someone ignore him. He was head of the huge Sohma family; and was a master to more than just Juuinishi. Akito started to talk again, "What are your people's problem? Why are you staring at the bathtub?" Akito walked over to the bathtub and looked in. His eyes grew wide and then a smirk appeared on his face. Hehe, this was the worst, what did that monster do to her? He then looked up again and saw Kyoko. He was speechless. This was the women that he killed. The women that from his anger died, an innocent woman. Akito pushed the thought out of his head and took the smirk off of his face. There was only one person who could help her. He didn't know who, but there was only one single person that could help her.

That one person was Katsuya at the moment. He truly was the only one that could save his daughter's life. It was his time to shine, and it was his last chance. He slowly became visible in the bathroom. Kyoko was the first to notice him, and ran over to him with tears in her eyes. He was here! He was here to help his wonderful daughter. Katsuya walked over to the tub, and lifted the bones out of it. He whispered something into the bones and them cradles them like a baby. Then he smacked it so hard that it practically fell apart. Uo screamed at the sight, but Hana held her back. This man, Tohru's dad, Kyoko's husband, Katsuya knew what he was doing and he had to do it if they wanted Tohru to live. Katsuya once again whispered something into the bones and they fidgeted. Akito walked over to him, and whispered something into his ear. He was telling him what to say. Katsuya repeated the words, and then walked over to Kyo, and told him to say something to the bones. He did the same for Uo, Hana, and his wife Kyoko. Then lastly he walked over to Akito and handed the bones to him.

As Katsuya walked over to Akito, Akito couldn't help but thinking, "This is my chance, I could kill her off with the slip of my hand, or turn into a nicer person try to make up for my mistakes and the troubles that I have given Tohru." What Akito would decide can only be determined by his next action.

It had been many days since Shigure and Yuki had seen either Kyo or Tohru. Yuki had started to worry when he found out that Uo and Hana were gone and that no one knew where Tohru was. Shigure, who was laughing at the idea before of Tohru and Kyo missing, was starting to grow worried. What could have happened to them? He had also heard from the main house that Akito was gone, missing too. Had he gone after them? Had he gone to take Kyo back to confinement? Had he gone to hurt Tohru more than she already is? Is Tohru okay? Many questions were running through Shigure's and Yuki's head. They both had wished that Akito had never bothered to put a curse on Tohru. If Yuki and Kyo had gone then things might have been alright. Yes they would have left Tohru home, but it would have been better than the position they are in now. They would have had Tohru at home, and Kyo wouldn't be missing either. He might be in deep danger, and what if either of them transforms? The question re-traveled through their heads, What if they transformed?

Tohru was slipping she wouldn't hold on much longer. She felt as though she was drowning. Then she would be pulled up again then dunked under. She was having a hard time breathing, (although she did not have any lungs) and was very fragile.

Kyo finished sulking and walked out of the bathroom to get some fresh air. He turned around and saw Akito about to grab Tohru. Then he turned around so fast that he almost didn't realize it. Then with a sudden burst of energy he ran into the bathroom.

Akito's evilness took over him and his hand "accidentally" slipped. Tohru fell not knowing of the sure death that would become of her. When all of the sudden Kyo caught Tohru; preventing her from death. Kyo prevented her from sure death but not himself for he slid across the open floor right into the bathtub.

I think that was a pretty good length chapter, but not as long as it should be. I hope to update faster now that it is the weekend. Well please review, and I am sorry once again for not updating in forever.

-Tohru 12


	23. If Only

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, but I do own some of its merchandise : )! I know I said I would update soon, but it is just so hard during school. I have homework, and soccer practice. But now that the weekend is coming up I'll be able to update faster! Thank you to my reviewers for chapter 22: Serinity's angel, Nausicaa of the Spirits, Nari-chan13, and nekokazam! You are all the best for reviewing and I am extremely sorry once again for not updating very fast at all.

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 23:

If Only…

Everyone looked down at Kyo, and then went over to him to see if he was conscious. It was no surprise when he didn't respond to the callings of Uo and Hana. They all turned around in unison to stare at Akito. He was already out the door by the time Uo got up. She sprinted out after him trying to catch him. Hana managed to drag Kyo out of the bathroom but could not lift him, he was way too heavy. Tohru was still hanging on by a thread, if Kyo had not caught her she would have died. Akito had lied to Katsuya when he had whispered into his ear. And Akito was the only person that knew how to return Tohru to her natural state. They had to find him and soon.

Uo returned empty handed, she had no clue where he had gone.

"Man that guy is fast, he must be on steroids or something."

"Actually, he's not, but he can move when he has meaning to."

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Hatori standing in the doorway. Behind him came Kisa who pulled her hand away from Hiro's as she ran to what was left of Tohru.

"Sissy, what's the matter sissy." Kisa

"What is wrong with that stupid woman this time?" Hiro said as he walked over to Tohru. He saw her and fainted.

Yuki and Shigure were next with Momiji behind them.

Kyo slowly got up from the floor while rubbing his head. He yawned then opened his eyes to see almost the entire Sohma family in one room. "What the heck are you doing here, and how did you find us."

"We have are ways," said Yuki glancing at Shigure.

Hiro woke up again to see that the thing called Tohru was right in front of him. The bones terrorized him. Which way could he go? He backed up and ran into the open window; he fell out through the window and went screaming down two stories. Kisa screamed in agony, who was she to go to, Tohru who was almost dead, or Hiro who could be dead… Hatori was also torn two ways, _"It can't get much worse he thought... or could it?" _

Uo ran into the room from the hallway, she was still searching for Akito. Hana had sensed that he was still in the building somewhere, so she had to keep looking.

"What the heck happened? What was that scream?"

Kyoko had assured Kisa that she should go to Hiro, Tohru was not going to die, not I she could help it. So with that Kisa rushed out of the room bumping into Uo. Uo jumped back shocked, and then ran forward to Kyo. She shook him and repeated her questions.

"What the heck happened? What was that scream?"

"It was Hiro; he fell out of the window"

"WHHHAATTT?"

"Hiro, he fell out of the window over there, Kisa was running down there to him."

"Oh, but shouldn't your doctor guy go down there to help him, I mean that kid could be dead…

"And so could Tohru," said Yuki joining the conversation.

Uo spun herself around, "What, are you saying that Tohru could be dead?" Uo started to tear up. She couldn't take this, she had to find Akito, and fast. She wanted to kill him but she couldn't not until she found Akito, she needed to know how to break the curse. Uo sprinted out of the room and into the hallway, _"I think I know where he is. If only… I need to talk to that Hiro kid."_

Akito dashed here and there avoiding all hallways as to not get cornered. He couldn't leave, but it was too dangerous to stay. If he left they would be sure to find him. He would have to find a good hiding place. Akito leaned over a balcony railing that was put off of a hall way on the 5th floor. He was just in time to see Hiro fall off of the edge. Hiro opened his eyes for a spilt second to see Akito staring over the railing at him. Akito flew back almost instantly once he saw Hiro; even if the boy did survive he didn't want him to remember that he saw him.

Akito went up another 5 flight before he stopped. There was no way that he would take the elevator, they might catch him that way.

Hana glanced up the staircase, he was close very close. Hana caught a glimpse of a figure up around the 8th, she knew it was Akito, everyone else in this city were all happy people. "Oh Tohru, if only… I won't think about that I must go get Akito before he knows I'm here.

Kyo lay on one of the hotel beds think, "If only I hadn't fed her that fish, if only…"

Kyo rolled over and got up. He wanted Akito, he wanted to strangle him, wanted to slap him across the face, and most of all he wanted to know how to get Tohru back to normal.

Tohru felt odd. Why was it so hard to move, why couldn't she wake up and get out of this nightmare, why, if only she had never burdened the Sohma's with her presence. Oh how much she missed Kyo and his smile, and Yuki and how funny he looked in the mornings. And Shigure who was so kind in letting her stay with him at his house. And Momiji, and Kisa, Haru, and Rin, and even Hiro, although he was kind of rude sometimes. Oh and Hatori, he had also been so nice and became her doctor free of charge, If only she could go back to those fun times…

Kisa was leaning over the limp body; he wasn't in critical condition at all. Like Kyo all of the Sohmas were extremely fit and jumping out of a two story building had no effect on them whatsoever. But because he fell unintentionally he was given a few pains. One thing that he remembered from the fall and kept replaying in his mind was the picture of Akito staring at him from a balcony above.

That was pretty long compared to some of my other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I hope to find the time to update a lot sooner than 6 days, so I look forward to finding ideas for which to write my next chapter. Thanks again to my reviewers!

-Tohru 12


	24. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, although I really wished I did, and I also wish I could draw as well as Natsuki Takaya. Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 23: Black Juju, Nari-chan13, nekokazam, and Kiya- chan. Also thank you to: Mew-Sahara for reviewing for chapter 1-12 so far! Please enjoy this next chapter of Tohru's Curse!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 24:

Found

Uo had run down the stairs after waiting for the elevator for 3 min, it was too slow. She needed to see Hiro and fast, for some odd reason she had a sense, like Hana's, but not permanent. When she finally reached the bottom floor she was about to run when she realized that would draw too much attention to her. So she causally walked out of the front door and into the busy streets. She had forgotten what floor they were on and where their window was, so she tried to look for an ambulance. _"Maybe it all ready left…" _Still Uo walked around, her sense told her that he was still here. She glanced up and then down until she saw two children huddled by the wall of the building. Uo started to run over to them but as she neared she could see that Hiro looked perfectly fine, no broken bones, no blood, no nothing, he looked as though he got the wind knocked out of him and that's it. Uo finally reached the two kids and lost her voice. What was she going to say, she hadn't planned it that far.

Katsuya was still. He needed to think in a quiet place, but at the same time, he needed to be by Tohru. He sat by her thinking, if only he hadn't listened to Akito's words, and now that he thought about it, why had he even bothered to even look at Akito. The words ran through his head, "otika, otika, urhot, urhot," Now that he thought about it, it was only saying, "Akito, Akito, Tohru, Tohru." That stupid fool just made something up to get a laugh. Thinking back to it now, Katsuya remembered Akito smirking the entire time.

Hatori was getting tired it had been days since he had even got 5 minutes of sleep and at least a day since he had gotten any sleep at all. He just wanted to lie down for a second... Katsuya realizing that the doctor fell asleep got nearer to his daughter, he wouldn't be able to stand it if she died, but all of her friends would probably be in mental break downs. Katsuya was tired, it took a lot of energy to stay on Earth, Kyoko left about an hour ago to go rest and then switch off with me. But he couldn't find the courage to leave and would probably just stay here, even when Kyoko did come back. Kyoko was so brave, strong, and loving, he was just loving and plain, and there was nothing special about him whatsoever.

Tohru was in a world beyond belief, torture. All the bad times in her life flashing before her eyes, but what was worse than that was the good times, like New Years two years ago, (the first new years that took place in the anime), and all of the vacations; to the beach, to the cabin, and to the hot springs. Tohru's insides couldn't help but cry. She was losing her mind. She was turning into a little viscous monster inside her head. She needed to scream, she hadn't once tried to talk yet but she really wanted to scream. So Tohru took in a deep breath, and tried to scream with all of her might, she screamed a high pitch annoying scream, that after a while could make anyone go crazy. Katsuya heard the high pitch scream but barely; it was so faint that he had to strain his ears to hear the sound. He tried to find out where the noise was coming from when he saw noticed that it was Tohru screaming. His face lit up with joy for the first time in days. Tohru was still hanging in there. He, along with everyone else needed to find Akito and fast!

Katsuya told everyone to huddle around Tohru and listen. The scream was still in full pitch and it kept on going. All of the Sohmas, Katsuya, Kyoko, who came back after hearing that Tohru made a sound, Hana, and Uo who finally came back up to the hotel were all straining their ears to hear Tohru's scream. After that, Hatori and Kyo stayed in the room just in case he returned. Kyo stayed also because he still was a little kuku from the head collision. Everyone paired into teams, Hana and Uo, Kyoko and Katsuya, Yuki and Shigure, Kisa and Hiro, and Momiji and Kagura. Kisa and Hiro stayed at the top floor in the stairwell, and looked down to see if he was on the run. Hana and Uo started to search each floor with Hana's sense, trying to find Akito. The rest of the teams did the same but without Hana's sense.

(if I missed anyone who had come sorry)

**EARLIER:**

Once Uo had found her voice, she asked Hiro if he had seen anything on his way down to the ground. Hiro replied instantly, "Yah, I saw Akito, he was on the 5th floor or something."

**PRESENT:**

Uo told Hana her findings and they were off, they figured that Akito had seen, they went immediately up 3 floors and searched, let the others, search the floors they missed, they were on the trail of Akito.

Kyo couldn't stand it he was going after Akito. He couldn't just sit here and wait he had to find Akito. So Kyo left without question and went to the top floor by elevator as to not scare Kisa and Hire. He reached to top floor and started searching.

Akito had broken into multiple rooms, searching for one suitable for him, when he came to the president's suite, he picked the lock entered, and locked the door behind him, Lucky for him there was nobody staying there, or else he might have been shot. Akito settled down in one of the big fluffy chairs and started to relax. He really needed one of these for his room in the main house. Akito was enjoying himself when a knock on the door came. Forgetting, that he had broken into the room, and that he was running from a bunch of people, he opened the door expecting the food that he had ordered for dinner. To his surprise it was Kyo. Kyo walked in grabbed him, and started to pulverize him. Akito, who already had bruises from the first beating from Hana and Uo, would have been screaming in agony except for the fact that Kyo had put a gag on the man. Kyo dragged him out of the room and into the stairwell.

"What the heck is that?" yelled Hiro as Kyo opened the door on the top floor to the stairwell. Kyo had Akito in a trash bag, so he knew what Hiro was talking about.

Kyo replied in a monotone voice, "It's Akito."

Hiro's eyes grew wide. "Akito?"

"Yes it's Akito."

So with that they tried to carry Akito down the stairs to the room. They hustled the body down the stairs and into the room that they had been staying in for almost two weeks. Hatori turned around to see Kyo holding something in a bag.

"What's that?"

Kyo who was tired of answering this question already answered, "Its Akito."

"Well get him out of the bag before he suffocates, we need him to tell us the cure to Tohru's curse. Without it she will die. So take him out of the bag and make sure he is breathing."

Kyo followed Hatori's instructions, and fortunately for them he was still alive; but barely.

Kisa managed to round up all of the other people and bring the back to the room. They never realized how crowded the room could get with all of these people. They all sat in pure silence waiting for Akito to wake up.

That was probably the longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for any mistakes in the grammar. Please review and I will try to update soon. Thanks again to my reviewers, and to my future reviewers.


	25. AKITO

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. I am extremely sorry as usual that I did not update, you can probably expect this to be common, but I will try to update sooner. Thank you to my reviewers: **Black Juju, nekokazam, and Nausicaa of the Spirits,** You are all the best for reviewing!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 25:

AKITO

Akito's eyes blinked open, and then closed. He pushed himself up, _"Where the heck am I?"_

The Sohmas were awakened from their thoughts when Akito started to move. "Finally," most of them sighed as Akito woke from where he had been sleeping.

All of the Sohmas crowded around Akito and waited for him to completely awaken. Akito finally realizing where he was felt very oozy inside.

"What do you want from me?" asked Akito said smiling. His servants wouldn't go against them, they would walk behind him and support him, and if they didn't they would pay.

"We want to know how to get sissy back to normal." Said Kisa in a small voice.

"Yah Akito, we aren't afraid of someone as weak as you now tell us or Mr. Squeakers gets it!" Said Uo pulling Akito's cuddly bear from behind.

Akito not caring one bit about the bear, as he didn't care about anything but himself said, "Not Mr. Squeakers!"

Uo ripped the head off of the smiling bear. Akito laughed maniacally inside his mind, they had no idea.

"Now tell us how to get Tohru back to her human state!"

"Fine… Fine…" Akito started.

"Well…" Everyone said in unison.

Akito made a run for it; but unfortunately Kyo was behind him with a giant two by four and knocked the thin man out.

"Great, now we have to wait till he wakes up again." Said Uo angry that the man was knocked out but happy that he didn't get away again.

"Now what?" asked Yuki curiously.

Hatori walked over to the group, "Tohru needs to be revived and soon."

"What do you mean by soon, does it matter when?" Asked Katsuya worrying about his daughter.

"Yes, we need to know how to revive her soon, as in within the hour, or else she will… will…"

"Will what?" Asked Yuki

"Die…"

Everyone was quiet, "Akito, you stupid idiot wake up." Whispered Hana.

* * *

The room was very tense in waiting for Akito to wake, if he didn't wake up soon then there would be no more Tohru; and they weren't even sure if she could come back down like her parents if she did in fact. Especially since the last time that they had heard a noise was so long ago, and there was no hint of motion or sound from the creature that use to be their beloved Tohru.

It had been about 45 minutes since the news from which Hatori gave his estimate, and they were all screaming in their minds trying to not think about it too badly. Kyo was sick of the silence and walked over to Akito and grabbed the unconscious man. "Wake up Akito! Wake up!" Kyo yelled at Akito's body. The body moved suddenly and then stirred, they really needed Akito to wake up and soon.

Everyone ran over to him and started shaking him with pure anger, screaming in his face.

Akito found himself totally conscious again, and was forced once again into an intense question.

"Akito, tell us the cure now, or else."

"Or else what you'll kill another teddy bear?" Akito laughed to himself.

"Or else… if…" Kyo started.

"If what monster?"

"If you don't tell us now…"

"Your to scared to say it aren't you monster, your too afraid to say it in front of all of these people, well come on say it, you know you want to."

* * *

Tohru was holding on, she was fighting off the darkness that surrounded her, she wanted out, she wanted to go back to living with her mom at home, she wanted her father to have never had died. She wanted to go home.

That's it for now, sorry once again that I took too long to update, once again it is the weekend so I might be able to update faster. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	26. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. Chapter 26 is here! Thank you to my reviewers for chapter 25: **Black Juju, XChosenXHeartX, and Nausicaa of the Spirits!** Thanks so much for reviewing! I will try to update sooner during the week. Weekends will be when I update faster. Anyways onward with chapter 26!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 26:

Sacrifice

**Previously: **

"Akito, tell us the cure now, or else."

"Or else what you'll kill another teddy bear?" Akito laughed to himself.

"Or else… if…" Kyo started.

"If what monster?"

"If you don't tell us now…"

"Your to scared to say it aren't you monster, your too afraid to say it in front of all of these people, well come on say it, you know you want to."

"Akito if you don't tell us how to cure Tohru then we will…" Kyo just couldn't bring the words out.

"What Kyo is trying to say is that…" Shigure started trying to figure it out.

"Akito I am willing to go into confinement now if you will tell us how to cure Tohru."

Akito laughed so hard his face turned purple. "You are so STUPID, you are willing to give up your life for a pathetic measly good-for-nothing, annoying little brat, Hah. Fine if you are really that intent on getting your monster friend back to "normal" then all you have to do is… Well I will tell you now but you have to promise me that Kyo will come back with me and you will no longer take me hostage, and…"

The time was ticking and Tohru was in her last moments, "Akito, I promise to go with you, and…" Kyo turned to everyone in the room, " Don't try to stop me or else Akito might not tell us," Kyo said all of this with his head down, tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them off with the sleeve of his jacket and went over to Akito. Akito still laughing took hold of his new prisoner. He whispered into Kyo's ear, "You are going to where you belong monster, in a dark cage with nothing more than darkness to keep you company."

Kyo's eyes widened; what had he gotten himself into. Now he was to be imprisoned for life, a prisoner, he was to die in darkness with nothing to look forward to but death, for no "cat" that he had known of ever escaped confinement. But he must be strong, he was doing it for the one that he loved, Tohru, and he would do anything for Tohru, especially if it meant life or death for her. He would sacrifice everything that he had, everything that he had accomplished, he would go into confinement, he would deal with Akito, who in his mind is the devil. Kyo smiled a little bit at this thought. He was going to be a hero, and even more so a hero for Tohru. He would have saved her life, and that was more important to him than beating Yuki.

Everyone was shocked at Kyo's announcement, Kagura was crying from the minute Kyo had said "confinement" and she couldn't help but cry her eyes out, for now she knew for sure the he loved Tohru more than her, and now he was even going into confinement!

Hatori was also quite surprised at Kyo. There had been a chance that he could have never had gone to confinement, Akito had discussed it with Kureno, and Kureno had passed it down to Shigure who told Ayame, who told him. Hatori was surprised with Akito for even having the thought of letting Kyo stay out of his destiny if he could beat Yuki. Hatori had also thought necessary that he pass down this information down to Kazuma who took it with great gratitude. Now Kyo was giving up his chance at a free life, although it was just a thought that he might stay out, and that was also if he could beat Yuki, and Kyo was no match for him. Now Kyo just gave up every possibly chance to slipping pass traditions. But now that Hatori thought about it Kyo may have made a better chance than many of them could see, he had given his freedom away for Tohru's life, he would probably be happier in confinement knowing that Tohru was alive, than out of it with Tohru dead. Kyo…

Yuki was downright shocked at Kyo's decision, if only he had thought of something like that then maybe he could have been the reason for Tohru's life. But no, he would not take away from Kyo's glory, although Kyo was not trying to get that, he was giving up something that not even all of the Sohmas together could give up to equal its greatness. Yuki marveled at Kyo.

Momiji was quiet, wow Kyo I would have never had thought that you had it in you. You were always the angry odd-ball of the group and you were never really nice to anyone but Kazuma. But now I see; it was Tohru that changed us all, it was Tohru who comforted me, Tohru that softened and opened up most of us Sohmas. It was Tohru who gave Kisa the courage to talk when nobody else could; it was you that made everyone smile when they looked at you, and that it why I completely understand your words and meaning Kyo.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, the way to cure Tohru is well, I don't know, only one person knows and that is…"

Hahahahahaha cliff hanger, will Tohru die, how long does she have left, will Kyo be forced to go through with confinement, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I personally liked this chapter, and I hope you like it too, I will try to update within the next two days seeing as there is a major cliff hanger right here!

Thanks for reading!

-Tohru 12


	27. A World Without Akito

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket! I am so sorry, It is just getting harder and harder to update, with school, and I am starting to run out of Ideas, but right now I have an idea, so I was able to put out a good length chapter : )! Thanks to my reviewers: **Black Juju, iceball19, Nausicaa of the Spirits, **and** Kiya- chan! **Thank you so much for reviewing, your reviews mean so much to me you won't even believe it, Keep on reviewing!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 27:

"A World Without Akito"

"Okay, now that we have that settled, the way to cure Tohru is well, I don't know, only one person knows and that is Tohru. She will have to figure it out for herself, and if she doesn't choose the right path then she will die." Akito ended this with maniacal laughter.

Everyone was shocked, the only thing they could do now, according to what Akito had said was wait and see what Tohru would do. And now, they realized Kyo had given up his life for this. They all felt a sharp pain in their stomachs as they waited for Tohru to awake. They all wanted to get up and stop Akito, take Kyo back, and they could, but some still obeyed Akito as a master, and could not go against him no matter how much they did not want to. Some just couldn't let go, they had always thought that their life was a set path, destined to be cursed for ever. They couldn't bare the fact of going against their master, they had always been told to obey Akito, no matter what he said, Hatori and many of the other zodiac members have been tortured by his decisions, having to deal with the consequences.

Kyo, meanwhile, was being dragged by Akito, not physically, but mentally, to his car. He was then forced into the car that had killed Kyoko, allowing Akito to jump in and start to flying down the road at an unbelievable speed.

"No wonder Kyoko got killed…" Kyo thought. What had he gotten himself into, Akito didn't know the cure, or did he, and he was just using them, Kyo's eyes widened at the thought, Akito did know the cure, most likely, and because they were all so desperate they would believe anything he said. Now Akito had two things that he wanted, he had Kyo in sure confinement, and Tohru. How much worse could this get; Kyo had sacrificed himself, and Tohru would probably never know of what he had done and might not even live through this torturous time. Looking back to it now, Kyo realized that this was ALL his fault, and partly Yuki's. If they had gone to the stupid New Year's party, Akito would have never have had thought of cursing Tohru, therefore resulting in Tohru not thinking to much of being a burden, which she had entirely not been, and then her not trying to run away to start a new life, causing her to bump into some guy and to transform into a riceball, then having Kyo find her and try to get her back to normal causing her to turn into a fish, which decayed and was left as bones that fell unconscious, and hasn't woken up since. Kyo sighed at this, if only… Kyo was getting bored as he stared out the window as Akito flew down the road. It was not but a few minutes later that he heard sirens blaring. Kyo's "cat ears" perked up and he turned around to see five police cars chasing Akito. To Kyo's surprise Akito pulled over and watched the police cars stop to the side of them.

A man in stepped out of the police car and walked towards Akito.

"Is there a problem sir?" Akito asked, as if a normal human being.

"Uh… Yah, you were going 70mph on a 45mph street, I am going to need to see your license please. Akito fumbled through his wallet, which was completely empty except for a few dollars. Akito realizing hat he had lost his drivers license, pressed the gas petal on the still running car a floored it out back onto the road. He sped down the road and entered the ramp to go onto the highway and sped as to join traffic in the far lane farthest from the cops. This was going to be a long ride. The cops were still chasing them when a poofing sound that was only heard by Kyo came into the car. A female figure appeared in the seat next to him, and Kyo was shocked beyond words. The figure noticed that Kyo was looking at her, and turned her head towards him. Her eyes softened as her eyes fell upon his face. Oh how she dearly missed him, and how she wished that she could cuddle him in her arms. She pointed to her as to ask if he could see her, and Kyo instinctively nodded at the gesture. The figures next gesture confirmed Kyo's thoughts, the lady looked at his arms, as to see if something was there, Kyo looked down at his arm and saw the beads; Kyo knew who it was now for sure it was his mother. He had so many things to tell her, and yet he felt as though if he even touched her she would disappear in the moment. Kyo wanted this moment to last forever, looking into to his mother's eyes that he had missed for so many years. Kyo couldn't help but cry; he hoped that Akito couldn't see him, or his mother. Kyo opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it so as not to ruin the moment that seemed so perfect. Kyo's mother finally spoke in her small sweet voice.

"Kyo, he can't hear you right now, you can talk to me about everything, I won't disappear."

Kyo looked at his surroundings, he was somewhere else, a happier place where everything seemed so peaceful, he finally found a way to describe it "A World without Akito" Kyo smiled at the thought, and started pouring out all of his life's adventures, sorrows, and happiness, he did not for get to mention how much he had loved Tohru, and how much he wished that she had never died, and she reassured that it was not his fault and he shouldn't blame himself for such causes. Kyo didn't want his mother to leave, but he figured, like Kyoko, she must go at one time or another. Kyo gave a good-bye hug and was surprised by the outcome of not turning into a cat, in a way this was the best day of his life, and in a way it was the worse. Kyo was sent back to reality forgetting all that had happened before his expedition with is mother, and found himself in Akito's car speeding down the highway. Kyo finally realized the situation, and found it hard to believe. Unfortunately for Kyo, he had come back at the wrong time and Akito swerved off of the road and into the railing on the side of the road, causing the entire car to flip and land upside down on the other side of the lane of traffic.

The Sohmas and Kyoko and Katsuya waited in the hotel room for Tohru to awake, but Hatori couldn't help but feel something was wrong. What were the chances that Akito was telling the truth? Slim to none. That sounded about right.

Hatori cleared his voice so as to get the attention of everyone, "I have now come to a conclusion…" There was a period of silence, "I believe that Akito was lying when he said he didn't know."

Everyone was shocked at Hatori's remark, realizing that he was right, but maybe he was wrong, or maybe Akito did know and so did Tohru, they would soon find out.

That's it for now, I hoped you enjoyed! Once again, I will try to update soon, but it will probably be later more than sooner, but definitely in the next two days, because I have Monday off! Yay! Please Review!

**-Tohru 12**


	28. Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Looks around suspiciously, watching for an angry mob from somewhere to pop out. Comes out and corners me in an alley…

Well finally I have decided that I really need to update now, sorry that I have been putting it off, once again I just can't get into the mood for writing. I take full responsibility for not updating do to the fact that I was doing other stuff when I could have been updating. Anyways thanks to my reviewers: **nekokazam** and **Kiya- chan! **Thanks so much for reviewing!!!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 28:

Whispers

Police cars surrounded the scene, calling for an ambulance as they swerved onto the median. They were shocked when they had seen the car flip in the air. They were unsure if any of the two people were alive in the car, and if they were how were they holding up. Meanwhile inside the car Kyo and Akito were squabbling for the doors which were smashed together and almost impossible to open. Akito was practically dead and could barely move although his attempts were actually kind of working. Akito finally gave up when he was getting dizzy and could barely breathe. Kyo kept at it, he didn't want to die in a car with Akito.

Everyone in the room was quiet, lost in their thoughts. If Tohru died many of them would die mentally, knowing that they would never see her smiling face again, never seeing her laugh with glee, or taste her wonderful food. Although they had always "loved" Tohru, they never really thought about how different their lives would have been without Tohru in it. And now Kyo was gone to. No matter how much any of them had hated or disliked him they couldn't help but feel sorry for the soon to be confined cat. But little did they know at that time Kyo was confined to a car, stuck in it with a dying Akito, but him with as little as a few bruises. But that may have been because of one of the things that his mother had told him before he had left the special "world."

Kyo, you are going to get in an accident as soon as you transfer back into that car. If you stay seated in your seat the chances of you surviving are slim to none. You need to crawl into the feet are in front of your seat and hold on; fasten yourself to whatever you can, but hold on for dear life, for if you don't you won't have a life no more. Tears trickled down the mothers face as Kyo walked over to comfort the young women who he called mom.

As soon as Kyo found himself back inside the car, he put his mother's words into action. He crawled down into the foot seat area and wrapped his arms around the foot of Akito's seat. He put his legs up against the door and closed his eyes waiting for the crash to happen. It was moments later that Kyo could hear Akito screaming and a crunch as the car hit he ground and everything was at silence. At first Kyo thought that he was dead and Akito was to, but when he opened his eyes there was his legs ad feet and his hands and arms gripped around the edge of Akito seat. He managed to get up in the crunched car which now lie upside down and wound his way through the seats to see if Akito was still alive. Akito lay there breathing heavily as blood trickled down his head in a light stream. He moaned in his uncomfortable position.

The ambulance arrived soon and workers started to try to pry open the doors. Kyo finally realized that he no longer needed to try to work at the door because there were other people doing that for him. But when he noticed smoke coming from behind his seat, his eyes widened and he started banging on the door trying to get it open. After about 15 minutes the car was getting clogged up with smoke and it was getting hard for Kyo to breath, but with one last blow he managed to get the car door open. He scrambled out trying to get some fresh air and to breath. He practically collapsed on the ground before medical workers to him to the ambulance and gave him water, for he was in need of no other treatment. Meanwhile with one door open the workers still had to get Akito, who was about to fall unconscious. They rushed him out of the smoke filled car and lay him on a stretcher. Medical workers rushed him to the ambulance for he was in worse condition than Kyo had been. But as he passed Kyo, he waved up his hand trying to say stop. The medical workers thought about it and then stopped for a few seconds.

"Kyo…" Akito's voice was extremely hoarse. "I have to tell you how to cure Tohru."

Time was growing short has everyone stared at Tohru. Many of them started to cry, including Kyoko and Katsuya. Tohru's being stirred and everyone gasped. But then it was still once more. Many of them sighed, knowing that she was still alive, but for how long?

"Kyo… its," Akito's eyes fell closed, "It's…"

Sorry that that chapter was shorter than usual, and sorry once again for taking so long to update. I have to make myself update sooner, but I do admit it's a lot harder to update during the school year than during the summer. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-Tohru 12


	29. The Key to Life

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket… Sorry for not updating, but I was expecting more reviewers… But thanks to my continued reviewer: **Kiya-chan**, I have come to realize that I should update… Thank You Kiya-chan!!!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 29:

The Key to Life

"Kyo, it's hard to say, but the only way for Tohru to return to normal is for someone to sacrifice their life, you only sacrificed your freedom… cough it's the only way…"

For the first time in his entire life, Kyo felt sorry for Akito. But then again Kyo was also in rage for what Akito had done to his beloved Tohru. Kyo ran to catch up with the rescue workers as they rolled Akito to the ambulance. Kyo asked if he could ride with Akito, and after a few yes's and no's, Kyo climbed into the back of the ambulance. There was a gleam in Akito's eye. The Ambulance started off down the cleared Highway.

Akito was having trouble keeping his eyes open as the nurse rolled him down the hallway to his room. Everyone was rushing, and he could see Kyo keeping in step with the nurse. Why the heck was he here, shouldn't he be with that little brat? Did he just want to see me in agony, to see me in pain, to see me die… the last words repeated in his head; to see me die… die, die, die, die… Akito shuddered, then coughed, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

It's not that Kyo didn't have any sympathy, but he really wanted to get Akito on his good side, so if he died, then maybe, just maybe he might be willing to sacrifice himself for Tohru. Does Akito even realize what Tohru had had to go through? Does he realize how bad Tohru has it? Kyo needed Akito to sacrifice himself, and maybe he could actually, Akito I mean, mean it. Kyo smiled, he hoped this worked; maybe in Akito's final moments he would change…

"Akito…AKito…AKIto…AKITo…AKITO…!!!" Akito turned his head towards the voice. "Huh…"

"Akito, why have you been so rude all of your life? Why have you been so nasty, and horrid? How could you…"

"Who… who are you???"

"Who I am doesn't matter, it is who you are that means the most. Akito, do you realize all of the torture that you have caused this girl, you have killed her mother, almost ripped out her hair (anime), and now cursed her… Can you believe yourself???"

"But you don't understand…"

"Oh yes I do understand, you were feeling left out, and you wanted your minions to come crawling back to you from that "nasty little beast…"

"Well she is a nasty little beast I have you know, you should have seen all of the things that she did…"

"All of the GOOD things that she did, because she did not do anything horrible."

"What do you want from me… just leave me the heck alone!!!"

"You never left Tohru alone, you cursed her fool…"

"What does that have to do with anything???"

"Everything…"

"sigh what do you WANT from ME!"

"I want you to sacrifice yourself, to give up your life, for someone better. What you don't realize Akito is the world is better without Akito…"

Shock covered Akito's face at this statement; what was he going to do, now someone in a dream was telling him, what everyone else wanted too. Akito sighed, he wouldn't give up without a fight, even if it was only a dream…

"Well how is it a better world without me fool!"

cough "Excuse me, but who are you calling fool, fool!!!

Akito smiled on the inside, he finally got this guy off topic, and maybe he could eventually find the nerve to wake up…

"I'm calling you fool…"

"…" … and so on…

Kyo walked into the room that was now assigned Akito's. The doctors said that he must have been put into a coma after breathing in the smoke, so Akito could not talk. For the first time in Kyo's entire, whole 16-17-18 years, he finally wished Akito would live just a little longer. If he could then, maybe, just maybe, he might sacrifice himself…

Tohru's breathing stopped; her moments entered the final stages of life…

Sorry that that was kind of short, but after a PM from: **chibi18**, I was inspired to write. I will try to be a better author once more, in the updating realm I mean, but I started an account on Gaia, and have been addicted into getting gold (currency) for a while. So until next time Thanks for reading, and the more reviews, the faster I update: )

HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!!!

**-Tohru 12**


	30. Convinced?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket, Natsuki Takaya does. I am sorry that I did not update for like a week again, I really got to get out of this habit… Anyways, thanks to my wonderful, reviewers: **Nausicaa of the Spirits**, **Sims2lover**, **Black Juju**, and **Kiya- chan**! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Once again, I am extremely sorry for the wait, but here is another chapter, I thought this one was pretty good too…

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 30:

Convinced?

Akito was getting tired of fighting with a fool and just wished that it would shut up. Unfortunately, the voice was smarter than Akito had thought, and wounded their conversation back to him sacrificing.

"Akito, you have known for a long time that in the end you would die, but why die full of anger and rage, when if you sacrifice yourself, you would be thought of even better cough by the Juuinishi than ever. They would honor you with true feelings, instead of the cough fake ones they have been putting up all these years."

Akito thought about this for a moment, started to speak and then closed his mouth again. Why should he tell this guy what he thought? What does this "dream person" care about what I do, whether I sacrifice myself for the idiot, or if I just die leaving… Akito stopped. What had he been thinking? Leaving behind what? Hatred? evilness? No he had thought that leaving this world would be for the worse, when it was for the better. He thought that everyone had loved him, respected him, when only they put up an act because they were scared. Why would people cursed by their descendants love the guy that was their "god"? Why would they care for the guy that slapped them so many times? Why would they respect a guy that locked one of their own in a dark room, or punishment? Why would they miss the guy that called their own a monster, and wanted to lock him up for the rest of his life? Why would they want a guy to live that destroyed a perfect marriage, damaged an eye, and still expected him to stay by his side? The only thing that they wanted him for, that he absolutely deserved, was a sacrifice, they wanted him to die for someone who had done something for them, that had made them smile, who had cured their wounds on the inside and out, that had been their friend when no one cared, who would do anything to make them happy, who cooked meals for them breakfast, lunch and dinner, who was sweet with everything she said, who would kill herself if it meant happiness, who had made Kyo kinder, and Yuki more open, who made Shigure care, and Hatori smile, who tried to fix a brotherhood, who made Kisa talk, who didn't mind Hiro's rude remarks, who cared for Rin, and thought Haru to be smart, who wished only for Momiji to be with his mom and sister, who did the impossible and calmed Ritsu, even if it was the slightest, who admired Kagura's love towards Kyo, who had tried helping her friend and Kureno get together. (Akito doesn't know this, but I wanted to put it in anyways)

Akito smiled, maybe for once in his life, he was making the right decision, "I know that you are a dream, and that I may be in a coma, but I have decided, no matter what you say this is my final decision …"

Kyo shifted in his chair, if it hadn't been for him mom, he would have died, and not even known that if he did, he could have saved Tohru, sigh, if only Akito woke up before it was too late, too late… Kyo shot strait up. "Tohru!"

Kyo ran to the desk in the lobby and asked if he could place a phone call, the receptionist was hesitant, but allowed him to use it. Kyo looked up the phone number, and then dialed the hotel. He asked for room # 101, and was in seconds on the phone with Hiro.

"Hello," said a monotone Hiro.

"Hi," heaved Kyo, "How's Tohru?"

"You and that stupid women, wait Kyo how did you get to a phone, I thought that Akito took you to the Main House?"

"How's Tohru? Is she Ok? She's still alive right?"

"Yah, yah, I think…" Hiro sighed, "Kyo, where are you?"

Kyo realizing that everyone still thought that he was on his way to the Main House explained, " Akito was speeding, we got into a car accident, car flipped, couldn't get out, Akito in coma…" was about all Kyo could get out.

Hiro was shocked, they both should have died, shouldn't they have? "Kyo where are you?"

"The Hospitable about 100 miles south from where you are."

"Ok, well I'll go tell the others…"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"I know the cure, Akito told me, he told me how to cure Tohru?"

The receptionist gave a weird look to Kyo.

"WHAT… What is it; hold on let me go get Hatori!"

Hiro turned to the group of people huddled around Tohru, "Hatori, Kyo knows the cure to Tohru!"

Thank you so much for reading, and PLEASE review. Once again I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but here it is so yeah. I hoped you enjoyed, there's only a couple of chapters left, will she, or will she not die???

-Tohru 12


	31. Tense Times

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fruits basket, and I never will. Sorry for the wait, but I have finally found the time, and inspiration to write. Thank you so much to my reviewers: **Nausicaa of the Spirits** and **Nari-chan13!!! **There is not much to say, but here is another chapter!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 31:

Tense Times

As if hearing the words "cure" were like one a million dollars, Hatori shot up, along with almost everyone else, and rushed to the phone.

"Kyo…Kyo are you there?"

"Yeah, uh Hatori the cure to the curse may be worse than we thought…"

"…so…" Hatori tried to get the boy to tell him.

"Its sacrifice, someone must sacrifice their life, for Tohru to live."

Hatori listened in amazement, Kyo was right, this is worse than we thought.

Kyo continued, "Hatori, the doctors think that Akito isn't going to live…"

"I see what you are thinking; you think that maybe Akito might be willing to sacrifice himself for Tohru." Hatori thought to himself, _"The chances of Akito sacrificing himself for Tohru are extremely thin to below nothing. He has always hated Tohru, hated everything that she did, and has regretted ever letting her keep her memories. If only he would, then maybe just maybe…"_

"Hello, are you still there Hatori?"

"Yes Kyo, do whatever you can to try to get Akito to sacrifice himself, I'll send Shigure, and Ayame out their."

Kyo could here giggle's coming from Ayame and Shigure in the background. _Great…_

"What if Akito dies while in a coma?"

"Then that's that, but we must try everything."

"Ok," Kyo hung up the phone, and thanked the receptionist, who once again gave him a weird look.

Kyo ran down the hallway to Akito's room, he would watch Akito every second until he was dead.

The seconds ticked by as Kyo watched every move that Akito made. Kyo was tense for the fact that if Akito did not wake up then Tohru would die; she could be dead for all he knew at this very moment. Kyo wished that he could be there with her right now; he wished that he could be up on the roof, laughing with her, and walking to school together even if it was with Yuki. Tohru had done so much for him… She had been there for him when he needed it the most, in all of his forms. She had made him smile, had made him want to live more, he and Yuki didn't fight as much anymore, and they were becoming good friends, him and Yuki. There fighting habits had changed, because of Tohru…

Akito stirred and Kyo brought his attention back to the body on the bed. Akito's eyes blinked open adjusting to the dim lit room.

"Uhh" moaned Akito. _"Where the heck am I? What am I doing in a hospitable? Is that Kyo? Why is that mons… wonderful kid there?" _Akito wanted to go back to sleep but managed to pull himself together and sit up in the bed.

"Kyo…" was all that Akito could manage. _"How long had he been sleeping?"_

Kyo finally noticing that Akito was awake walked over to him.

"Akito, come on, Akito are you listening… You must sacrifice yourself…"

It was after that that two minutes later Shigure and Ayame walked in to that room. Kyo nodded and then left to the doorway. He knew that Akito would better listen to Shigure than to him, so he left his post and wandered down the hallway.

After a few minutes of talking, Akito was getting back to his old self.

"Will you just shut up already? I have already made my decision."

Kyo rushed into the room.

"What is this a party?" asked Akito sarcastically.

"Fine I have decided that I w…

Tohru wanted to scream, as hand reached out to hold her, to bring her into the light above.

"I don't want to go, not yet, I want to live with Kyo, and Yuki, and Shigure. I want to live with the Sohma's; I can stand up to anything. You will not take me with you, I will wake up I will…

Sorry that this was really short, I wanted to end it here. Thank you so much for reading, and please review!!! Anyways I know that this may come as a shock, but I am pretty sure that I said there were only a couple more chapters left, and this is one, and the next one is two. SO although I am extremely sorry, but I believe that the next chapter is the last one, unless you want a sequel, which I am willing to do, as long as I get plenty of reviews from my reader's next chapter and this one. I might not end it next chapter, but I think that you can expect it…

Sad that the story is nearing the end….

Tohru12


	32. Tohru's Cure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fruits basket. Sorry it took me so long, but I couldn't find the will to write the very last chapter, three months of writing a fan-fiction that actually did well; it's hard to finish it. But, with the help of all you readers, you can review, and I can write a sequel! I hope you enjoy the last chapter, its not the longest chapter in the world, but it is longer than the last couple, and if you see a couple of cliff hangers, it was because I want to write a sequel, and it would be good to have something as the base for the first few chapters. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the last chapter of **Tohru's Curse**!

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 32:

Tohru's Cure

"Fine I have decided that, you all appreciate her more than me, and I know that you all treasure her more than me. You would only come to my funeral by force or by pure guilt; you would go to her funeral out of love, and would actually care if she died. You would throw a party if I died…"

Shigure cut in, "Akito no we…"

Akito continued on, "…, you would be in mourning for a year if she died. Your lives would continue on better and happier if I died, your lives would change forever if she died, causing something missing from you forever. No matter how much I'd love to live, I have finally decided that I will sacrifice myself, and maybe now, you will appreciate me with more respect than you have ever had before…" Akito breathed his last breath.

Ayame, Shigure, and Kyo stood there, shocked at the scene that had just happened. For some reason they all felt saddened that Akito had died, and they knew that most of what Akito had said was true, except for the party. They would never do that, for fear of Akito returning in some other form. They did feel guilty in a way, but then again, what had he ever done for them, except hurt them in ways that they could, and couldn't explain. But in the darkness of death, they found blinding light with the life of Tohru. They almost ran out of the room, in a rush to go to Tohru, but first paid minimal respects to Akito, and then semi-rushed out of the room, and on their way to Tohru.

As they entered the car Kyo asked a question that none for them had thought about yet, "Shigure, Ayame, who's going to be the next you know, Akito type person."

"Well, I guess the next Sohma child born, but how will he/she know all of the stuff that he/she needs to know if Akito isn't their to teach him/her?"

"I don't know, seriously I don't know, I have never really thought about it," said Shigure, who seriously had no idea.

"Maybe Kureno…" muttered Ayame, "Maybe him…"

An hour or so later, Kyo, Shigure, and Ayame, all exited the car and ran for the door of the hotel. They casually walked up the stairs and arrived in front of room #101. They rushed into the room, closing the broken door behind them.

They were all trying to catch their breaths when Kyo finally managed to get it out, "He…He sac…rif...iced... himself… he sacrificed himself, on… his own."

The room was in an uproar, and tears came flying down the cheeks of many of he people present. Then they all turned their attention to Tohru.

Meanwhile…

Tohru gasped for air, she felt as if she was being pulled underwater, but she was going up at the same time. She felt dizzy, and could hardly keep her eyes open from both exhaustion and the blinding light that shined on her. At this point she almost wanted to die, to just give up so that she didn't have to go through it anymore, she wanted it to be over, done with. Her only wish was to be with Kyo and the others, and if that was granted, she would be so happy nothing could ever bring down her mood. She couldn't give up, she must try for everyone, and she must try to live because she didn't want to hurt anyone. But then again, how did she get herself into the mess, she couldn't even remember the last time she saw any of the Sohmas, but she knew one thing, why she had left Shigure's house, because she felt as if she was a burden, and now, if anyone was near her, she was probably even more of a burden. She couldn't stand it. If she died, then it would kind of be a burden, because if anyone was there then they would have to bury her, or at least toss her in a trash can if they wanted to dispose of her, and if she lived, she would once more be a burden in the house of Shigure, unless he turned her out to the streets, or worse if Akito turned her out, and made her lose her memories. Or maybe he would imprison her like Kyo was to be, then they could just kill her off that way. Tohru felt something grab her hand, and start yanking her ways from, what she believed to e water. She started pulling away, until she heard a voice say, "I'm here to save you…" Tohru wanting to believe the words spoken tried to swim towards the voice, and was extremely happy as she was pulled up out of the water.

"Akito?" Tohru asked as her eyes adjusted to a dimmer setting. Why was Akito here, why was he here, did he want to see her suffer and die, so that he could laugh and once again be surrounded by the Juuinishi. Why was here, to torture her, to push her back down as soon as he helped her up… "Akito what are you doing here?"

"To save your life "

"My life? What can you do to save my life? Are you the cure to my curse?"

"Yes, Tohru, I am the cure to your curse, I am the way to life, for I have given up my life for your, I have sacrificed myself for you, I have left the real world so that you can rejoin. I have given up my coughing hacking sick life for your happy one; I am the cure to your curse."

"But why Akito, why did you do that, for me? Why would you give up your precious life for me, the one person that you hate most in the world, Akito, I just don't understand."

"Because Tohru, it is better that I die than you, for the rest of the Sohmas would be mush happier if I died and you didn't, and it would be one thing that I actually did good in my life. For once, I am happy to help you, I wanted to do this. Tohru, there's one more thing I want to tell you…"

"Thank you Akito, thank you…" Tohru dissipated into the air.

Akito sighed; finally he could live a life without sickness, in this peaceful place. The light started to pull him in.

The riceballs eyes opened and Kagura, Kisa, and Kyoko, all took her into the bathroom to put the cure into action, when she came back to normal. After getting dressed all of them hugged her that could, and smiled, and celebrated at the fact that they now had their beloved Tohru back.

The room was in an uproar within seconds of Tohru's revival, and they all were so hungry, and happy, and joyful, and couldn't express their feelings they were so jumbled. Their hearts were bursting at the seams, and they all exited the hotel room causally, and headed down to the lobby. Everybody couldn't help but smiling, life couldn't get any better than this. No Akito, which they would have to put on a funeral for, and Tohru was alive and back with them. They now had contact with her dead parents, and Tohru could talk to her mom for real now, and her dad that she barely ever even knew. Tohru was probably the happiest person in the world right now. She now understood that she was not a burden to the Sohmas, and they appreciated her, and that she wouldn't lose her memories, because even Hatori could not find the will to do that to Tohru. The Sohmas were all gleaming with happiness, except for that small glint of guilt in the back of their minds that they felt for Akito. But they had to appreciate Akito in a way; he was the one that had given up his life for Tohru's. He was the one that had found out the truth on his own about everyone's feelings, and now they all thought, he was probably in a better place, where he wouldn't be sick, and confined to the Sohma home.

Kyo and Tohru waited for everyone to exit the room, and the started out. But Kyo stood there for a second and Tohru turned around and looked at him.

"Tohru I wanted to tell you that I…"

I am so sorry to end this story like this, but I think that it would be cool, if I did a sequel, which is up to you reviewers, if I started it having left a few cliff hangers in the previous story. I already have a name for the sequel; all I need to know is if you want it. If I do get enough reviews, probably **10** or more, because this was the last chapter and anyone who hasn't reviewed here's your chance, I will start up right away, but I need the reassurance that you want a sequel, and I am not just writing it for nobody, although, yes some of you have already told me that you would, and I'll count that towards the ten, but please pleas review, this was the final chapter, and I wish that I could have made it longer, its just that I couldn't really think of anything… Anyways, thank you all so much for reading my story all the way, and I hope that I can do a sequel too… The more reviews the sooner I'll start, lets just say that. I'll post the name of the sequel in my profile after I get at least **5** reviews!

EXTREMELY SAD THAT IT IS OVER, and sad that the three months in writing this are over,

**_Tohru 12_**

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
